


Apocalypse Running

by Ishtar1279



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dystopia, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishtar1279/pseuds/Ishtar1279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seemingly small mistake ends the modern world.  A virus is unleashed and the world as we know it is over.  Now humanity is on the endangered list and packs of wild creatures roam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/ Chapter One

Prologue 

The day the apocalypse started was bright, clear and warm and almost every person on earth was completely oblivious. One well meaning doctor in a research facility, trying to heal people, created a virus the likes of which had never been seen. That doctor rejoiced! It had such potential! Accelerated healing, possibly even regeneration! Oh, the untold possibilities! Little did anyone know that that creation, the very thing that was created to help the world, would doom it. Just days later, one dropped vial by a new intern, one tiny breach of containment protocol by a flustered technician with said doctor in a fury over their lost work. It was such a small thing, a mask removed too early, or gloves taken off slightly wrong. Hours later that technician was in the ER, inexplicable fever, it never even crossed their mind to mention the earlier work accident, the only lucid thought was ‘stop the burning, just stop the fire!’ That day the earth still turned, the sun still shone and people started to die.

The Lycanthrope Virus did its work swiftly and brutally. A mere handful of weeks after that fateful summer day 80 percent of the human population was dead. 5.6 billion lives gone, another 1 billion changed forever, taking on odd animalistic attributes and inexplicable savagery. The remaining population dwindled, even as new children were born the airborne virus continued to strike. Non-affected were few and scattered, not only trying to find each other but hiding from the strange, savage, Affected. Those that appeared human at first glance but didn’t act it, eyes reflecting in fluorescence as red or bronze. Slowly, slowly the population stabilized as communities of immune gathered behind their walls and weapons. They often created strange military-like camps, isolated and hostile. The unlucky ones that exhibited symptoms of the virus were either exiled or disposed of.

 

Chapter One

150 years later

Dean Winchester of the Campbell Compound woke up in a sweat. “Awesome, this is just going to make my day. Sick on my birthday.” He muttered to himself. It was the morning of his 17th birthday and was supposed to be his coming of age day. Dean hauled himself up and into the bathroom, shuddering as he went. Seriously? He never got sick, really, never, not even when Sammy had the chicken pox and climbed into bed with him when he was 10. He tried to move quietly so as to not wake all the other boys in the bunk room as he shuffled to the communal showers.

After relieving his bladder and adjusting the temperature in one of the shower stalls he climbed in quickly and sighed in relief as the luke warm water poured over his back. Dean quickly washed and shut off the water, he was trained to be careful of his water consumption, they all had to take care to conserve the resources of the compound after all. 

The shower seemed a little pointless as sweat immediately started to bead on his forehead again. ‘Damn, I need to report to the infirmary. Can’t risk whatever this is spreading.’ As Dean crept back towards his bunk his stomach started to ache, a deep burning ache that made him pause and gasp for breath before he crouched down to pull sweats and a t-shirt out of his duffel. ‘Fuck, what the hell did I catch?’ He thought to himself again as he made his way out to the hall.

Dean stumbled his way to the infirmary and despite the obscenely early hour arrived to find their nurse Tessa, bustling about. 

“Tess?” Dean said, it came out kind of raspy. She turned to look at him as he called her name, Dean watched as every drop of blood seemed to drain out of her face.

“Dean?” Tessa whispered. “You need to come here and lie down.” She came towards him hesitantly as if to guide him to the table without touching him. “When did it start, Dean?” She asked keeping her voice low.

“Don’t know, just woke up, tried to shower but….” Dean trailed off. “I don’t know what I caught but figured I needed to come in.” Why was he feeling hotter and hotter still? Dean didn’t know if it was his imagination or if Tessa really was looking at him with concerned pity as he lay shaking on the exam table.

“I need to call your father.” she stated still in a low voice.

“You don’t need to call my dad just because I’ve got a bug, Tess.” Dean said. Was he slurring?

“Yes, I do.”

“You don’t have something to give me? Get me out of here?” Dean rasped. Then gasped as the burning in his abdomen worsened. God, he was sweating so much he could feel it dripping down his legs.

Tessa seemed to take this as a sign to rush out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. And leaving Dean in the infirmary huddled into an ever tighter ball of shuddering pain. Then he felt it, pulsing, burning pressure in his ass, a trickling ooze soaking into his sweats. The wheels in his fevered mind started to turn. No. It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t. There hadn’t been an incident in more than 50 years. Grandpa Samuel was adamant that their bloodlines were pure and remained so.

Dean could feel the panic bubbling in his chest, overriding the burning in his guts. Tumbling off the exam table and on to the floor he shakily stood and walked to the door trying to ignore the flow of fluids soaking the back of his sweats and causing them stick to his skin wetly. He needed to get out of here, now! He knew his grandfather, knew his stance on Lycan-Affected. Dean would either be thrown over the wall or executed outright. Standing in the infirmary he didn’t know which he wished for. A wrenching sob made it out of his mouth before he could stop it. He grabbed the door handle, he needed to run, hide, delay this till he could at least think, only to find it locked.

Dean sunk to the floor then, another sob wrenching its way free. He didn’t know how long he sat there burning guts and soaked pants, arms wrapped around his knees face tucked down. He did start to openly sob when despite the peril his mind knew he was in he now was not only pouring viscous liquid from his ass but had a raging erection to match. He didn’t want this! He was supposed to be starting hunter training today not leaking out his butt! Not sitting on the floor in a growing puddle of his own making with strange yearnings pulling him apart.

Dean was still locked in a ball, afraid of what he would do and what would happen if he moved. A shivering ball behind the door waiting for the judge, jury, and executioner to come seal his fate. With the turmoil clouding his mind he wasn’t sure if it had been 1 hour or many many more when he heard movement outside the door. Muffled voices, angry ones, and a smell, salt? “You will let me see him!” That was his mom, he was sure. The door rattled and shifted against him, pushing against his ribs, cold.

“Baby?” his mother’s voice was low and soft and a bit tremulous. He could smell the salt of her tears as she crouched near him. He could smell tears? And as awkward as it might be to have his mother sitting next to him while he soaked through his pants and his cock ached to be touched he felt soothed by her presence and scent. Apples, cinnamon, something else he wasn’t sure of… He slowly looked up.

“Oh, Dean, your eyes.” Mary Winchester whispered. “Can I touch you?”

He managed a weak nod, Mary gently touched his hair and he allowed himself to lean into her touch. Taking that lean as approval she slowly shifted until she was hugging him tightly. Yesterday Dean would have tried to deny this kind of touching from his mother, now he leaned into it finally unlocking his hands enough to bring them up to his mother’s arm and let himself cry. They sat like that for a long time. The burning in his gut wasn’t as bad with his mom’s arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“What’s going to happen to me?” Dean finally managed. Low, raspy, and throat raw.

“I won’t let them hurt you.” Mary whispers emphatically. “You aren’t an alpha-type.”

“I’m not? How can you tell?” he asked hesitantly.

“Your eyes, they look gold.”

“Is that why…” he trailed off eyes shifting to the dampness of the floor and his pants. “Omega?” Dean gulped “Oh God, shit, I can get pregnant?” Breaths coming faster and faster as more implications struck his fevered brain. “I’m in heat!” came out as a high pitched squeak.

“Dean, Dean, sweetie calm down.” She shushed him and stroked his sweat damp hair.

He focused on calming down breathing slowly, gasping and sniffling as a wave of heat went through him and more fluid oozed from his body. He could smell not only his mother now but a musky sweet smell like maple syrup and something darker, earthier. Himself. That was disconcerting. But now that he was thinking of smells he could smell a lot, disinfectant, alcohol, and many things he couldn’t name.

Dean was broken out of his wonderment of smells by another fierce bout of clenching in his abdomen, he groaned with it, hiding his face in his mother’s shoulder. Seconds later the door rattled and shoved inwards and he was bombarded by the scents of leather, whiskey, and motor oil. Ah, his father then, he still smelled the same if more overwhelming.

“Mary!” John all but shouted the panic leaking through.

“Here John. Hush, we are okay.” She seemed to say for both of them.

John seemed to be taken aback by the sight of his wife and son huddled together in the corner, on the floor. “What…” he started. “But Tessa said?” he continued quieter but sounding very confused. “Tessa said he was turning?”

“He’s not Alpha John.” Mary said calmly. “Dean, sweetie, can you show your Dad your eyes?”

Dean shivered, he didn’t want to move. He was soaking up his mom’s scent and he felt like it was the only thing keeping him sane. 

“Please, Dean? It will help if he can see.” she intoned lowley. 

Groaning he slowly picked his head up and eased his eyes open, the room seemed inexplicably brighter, the overhead lighting harsh and glaring. He heard his father gasp.

“Gold? But he…” John trailed off.

“I know.” Mary replied. “We need to contact the Novak’s.”

“Fuck, no!” John spat.

“John, he’s an omega in his first heat. Do you know what he needs? We need help. Dean needs help.” Mary sounded pleading.

“Okay, alright. I’ll get the radio up.” John said.

“John?” Mary pleaded, “Don’t let my Dad in here. You know he won’t understand.”

John nodded tersely. “I’ve got Victor on the door. We are going to have to get him out of here soon though. The infirmary is too central.”

Dean could feel his mother shift as she nodded. The door closed quietly behind John and he could hear the tumblers turn as the door was locked. He could also hear the low rumble of male voices through the wall as his dad talked to Victor.

“He’s right” Mary whispered “we have to get you some place more private.”

Dean just shuddered. He thought he might have nodded but he wasn’t sure.

“I’m going to speak to Victor for a moment, is that okay?”

He may have nodded again, he wasn’t sure. He really didn’t want to move any part of his body. He felt like one giant exposed nerve, too hot, too raw. Slowly his hands left his mother’s arm and gripped his knees again. Dean was desperately afraid that without the scent of his mother surrounding him he would give into the arousal that seemed to be eating him alive. His hands would stay on his knees, they would.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

John walked down the corridor to the radio room calmly, stoically. Tamping down his own sense of despair and loss. Dean is changing, the terror that had run through him when Tessa had told him both that and that Mary had gone into that locked room alone. Fear that he would be losing not only his son but his wife as well. Bewilderment, his son wasn’t a bloodthirsty wild Alpha-type, but an Omega-type. A carrier. How in the name of God did this happen? Neither the Winchesters nor the Campbells had had an incident in at least 7 generations and the compound hadn’t had a turning in decades. John was a hunter for the compound, he knew that the Lycans outside the walls were not all beasts but enough of them were to need the protection of the walls and freshly turned Alphas were the worst of them all. He also knew that if his Father-in-Law got wind of this before they handled it themselves that execution would be a kindness. Samuel would dump Dean over the wall, an in heat virgin Omega, the rogues would descend. He wouldn’t allow that to happen to his child.

Blessedly the radio room was empty, it was still early after all. He started up the radio and waited for it impatiently. He just hoped that the Novak clan’s radio was attended despite the early morning hour, the sun had just dawned. He had just gotten to the garage when Tessa had rushed in frantically babbling about Dean turning and Mary rushing to him.

John tuned in the radio now that the tubes were warm and turned it to the frequency he knew the Novak Tribe used.

“This is Winchester calling Novak Tribe, Novak Tribe respond.” He waited a minute or two and repeated the call. He was about to call a third time when the frequency crackled to life.

“Novak Tribe responding Winchester” the responding voice sounded disgustingly cheery.

“I have a transfer, need advice and transport ASAP.” John responded trying his best to stay detached while on the public airways.

“Holy shit! Really!” came the quick response. John almost quirked a smile in spite of himself.

“Affirmative” He replied.

“Ah okay, hold on a sec.” that cheery and undoubtedly young voice replied.

John waited as the seconds ticked by. After what felt like ages but was in actuality only three minutes the radio crackled to life once more.

“John is that you?” crackled a familiar voice. Chuck Novak’s voice was welcome.

“Yeah Chuck, it’s me.”

“You’ve got a transfer? I heard that right? Do you have stats?” Chuck got right down to business.

“Affirmative, I do. Male, 6’1’ 170 lbs, 16, wait 17 years old. Symptoms started about 3 hours ago, approximately.”

“John, I’ve got to say I’m surprised you are contacting me about a turning Alpha.”

“He’s not Alpha, Chuck. Omega I think. His eyes are gold” John replied working hard to keep his voice from cracking. 

“Oh” John could hear the surprised inhale even over the crackle of radio static “One of your people then?” Chuck asked.

“Yeah, he is.” John replied, he ignored the tremor in his voice. “Can we help him at all? He’s miserable, Chuck? Fever, shakes, obviously in some pain, and even I can smell him, really sweet, like somebody spilled syrup or something.”

“Okay, yeah, sounds like omega. Keep him hydrated and fed, especially hydrated. We can’t really risk transporting him in active heat, rogue activity has been entirely too high in the area. Unfortunately there is not a lot to do without an in control Alpha. Family touch can help, if you’ve got his parents or siblings available. First heats are brutal, should be over in three days. You said it started early this morning?” he paused briefly to hear the confirmation, “I can meet you at Point Charlie in four days, 1400 hours. Call us back if you can’t make it.” Chuck finished. 

“Roger that, Chuck. We will see you in four days.” John replied “Thanks”

John, methodically changed all the settings on the radio, feeling the need to cover his tracks and shut it back down. Resolutely he headed to the commissary, Chuck said hydration, hydration he would have.

 

Mary quietly moved to the door and tapped three times. Victor glanced through the small window and she gave him a thumbs up. He narrowed his eyes and unlocked the door.

“I need to move him someplace more secure.” She stated.

“He’s not a danger to move?” Victor asked stoically.

“No, he’s not Alpha. Victor, I need him safe long enough to transfer him.” Mary stated. “We will take him down to my quarters, he needs bathroom access.”

“You are the Boss Lady.” Victor replied.

Mary thanked the Lord that her quarters and her father’s were far apart and wondered just how long heats lasted.   
“Dean, Baby? Do you think you can walk? We need to get you out of here.”

Dean shivered, could he walk? He was afraid to try honestly. But his mom was asking him to. He had to try he thought to himself. Slowly he unlocked his hands from around his knees and rocked forward. Gasping as the floor felt harsh on his hands, his clothes felt rough and abrasive, like sandpaper. His erect penis brushing and pushing against his sweatpants was nothing but pain. God, he didn’t want to stand in front of his mom like this! He half sobbed half gasped, between pain and mortification he felt like he couldn’t function.

Mary was a smart women though, intuitive, caring, and aware enough to perceive at least part of the problem for what it was. She walked to the cabinets and pulled out two of the heaviest blankets there very gently she opened one and draped it over her son’s back. Enabling him to shroud himself at least partially.

“Come on honey.” Mary said “Up you get, we will get you cleaned up, you will feel better.”

Dean grasped the blanket closed around his shoulders with one hand and slowly pushed himself up with the other. The flow of fluids down his legs as he stood made him cringe. Making him even more grateful for the blanket his mother had given him. On his feet he felt dizzy and unstable but he could manage. Mary moved up beside him and he gratefully accepted the arm around his waist. He found himself turning his face towards his mother’s hair and inhaling gratefully, the scent soothed him and seemed to help with the yearnings of his lower half. He shuffled with his mom to the other side of the door so they could both walk out of it. Mary knocked lightly three times once more and Victor’s face appeared in the small window, looking at both their faces before opening the door for them.

“Keep an eye out Victor, please.” Mary ordered.

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

“Come on Dean, you are coming to our quarters for now.” Mary said softly.

Never had such a short trip felt so long to Dean. His ass pulsed and throbbed and the more he moved the more fluid gushed. Wryly, he thought he was going to soak through his socks and shoes at this rate. He whimpered and hunched his shoulders to try and take some of the pressure off the persistent erection tenting his pants out. They were just feet from the door to his parents quarters when it became too much, he gasped as the unexpected and unwanted orgasm rushed through his body. He could feel a gush of fluids from his ass even as tears flowed down his face and a sob tore itself from his throat as he folded to the floor. The worst part of the whole thing was that he didn’t even feel better, he could feel his erection filling again, just seconds later. His mother was whispering and stroking his hair and he was so out of it he couldn’t absorb what she was saying. When his mind cleared enough to realize the door in front of him was open he crawled towards it with a single minded purpose. At least Dean knew he was in the right place, the scents of his mother and father both wrapped around him soothingly. Dean flopped onto his side curling up and pulling the blanket tightly around his shaking shoulders. He didn’t know if he should cry or scream. No one should orgasm in a hallway just trying to walk next their own mother and the compound head of security. Instead he seemed to settle for curling on the floor gasping like a fish out of water, drifting into the dark.

Consciousness returned slowly, like climbing out of a deep well. His awareness resurfaced completely with the cool cloth that he realized that his mother was wiping his face down with. He cracked his eyes open and was extremely grateful to find that the lights were dim and the room was quiet. Mary was behind him and he could make out the shadowy figure of his father at the small table in front of him. John had an array of things on the table in front of him, bottles, and at least two bowls of something that smelled like, soup? 

John must have noticed that he was awake, he shifted to face him and the cool cloth halted on his face.

“How long was I out?” Dean’s voice came out dry and hoarse.

“A couple hours.” John said in a low rumble. Dean found the low rumble soothing. John continued, “You up for a drink?”

At the suggestion of water Dean was struck by just how thirsty he was. “Water.” Was the croak that came out.

John nodded and came close with a bottle in hand and Dean reached out with a shaky hand. Mary helped him to sit up a little and John helped to guide the bottle along with his own shaky hands. The water was unimaginably good, the glass of the bottle cool, Dean thought it was the best water he’d ever tasted in his life and he gulped it down and gasped for air when his dad pulled the bottle away. “Easy, we don’t want it to all come back up.” John said with just a hint of a smile.

Now that Dean wasn’t quite so thirsty the cold wetness and crustiness of his pants made him squirm in both physical and mental discomfort.

“Do you want to get cleaned up?” Mary asked behind him.

“Please” Dean said blood rising to his cheeks.

“Can you handle it, not gonna pass out?” John asked.

“I think I’m okay.” Dean managed.

“I’m going to start the water for you, okay?” Mary said.

Dean nodded, blinking blearily at the doorway to the bathroom. It was only a few feet away, it seemed farther. His father must have noticed the look on his face, John crouched next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Dean hooked a hand over his dad’s shoulder, grateful for the lack of comment. He did his best to support his own weight and not let his father just haul him across the room. They maneuvered together through the narrow door and into the crowded space of the bathroom, especially crowded with three people inside. Dean turned and sat on the closed lid of the toilet. John let go when he was settled and left the room, only to return seconds later with the water bottle. 

“Chuck said it’s important for you to stay hydrated.” John said holding the uncapped bottle in front of Dean’s face.

Dean didn’t know who Chuck was but he was achingly thirsty and with the amount of fluid pouring itself out of his ass it made sense. He managed to handle the bottle by himself this time, the water earlier must have helped, he thought to himself. He finished off the bottle and handed back to his dad.

“Alright, I’m going to let you get cleaned up. Please sit on the floor and call if you need help.” His mother said, pressing a kiss onto the top of his head.

Dean nodded again and John and Mary left him on his own in the bathroom, pulling the door shut as they left. He continued to sit there for a moment as the scents of his parents faded he could feel the painful arousal coming back to the forefront of his mind. Frustrated he almost threw his shielding blanket away from himself, followed by the t shirt he whipped over his head fiercely. Kicking off his shoes and toeing off socks methodically he considered his pants. Loose drawstring sweats shouldn’t be intimidating, but peeling them down was. Taking a deep breath he grasped the waistband and lifting his hips just enough to slide them off, shoved them down to mid thigh. His cock caught on the fabric and then slipped free slapping against his stomach and the stimulation was enough to make him writhe on his seat and his whole body pulse as another orgasm wrenched through him, stripes of semen coating his stomach and chest. At least this one wasn’t as mortifying, he was blessedly in private. Catching his breath he resolutely pushed his pants off and mostly crawled over the edge of the tub into the shower to a sitting position on the floor. 

The water cascading over his head was soothing and he rested his head on his knees as he tried not to think for a couple minutes. Desperately wanting to wash some of the fluids off he uncurled his body a bit and saw that there was soap and shampoo on the edge of the tub in easy reach. Sighing in relief he reached for the bottle first and squirted a small amount into his hand and worked it into his hair with both hands. After finishing rinsing his hair he picked up the bar of soap and slowly worked it between his hands and set it back on the edge. Leaning out of the spray he ran his soapy hands over his skin, starting with his shoulders and chest and sucked in an unexpected breath when his thumb passed over a nipple. A high pitched whine began in his throat. Dean felt so torn he wanted to do it again and wanted to grasp at any control over his body but he felt like that was spiralling out and away faster than the water and suds running down the drain.

Giving up he ran his hands over his chest and down encountering both the dried and fresh evidence of recent releases. Once he decided that he wouldn’t fight himself, at least in the privacy of the shower, his hands seemed to gain a mind of their own and his fingers wrapped firmly around blood swollen flesh. 

Three orgasms later his arm was tired and his arousal didn’t seem sated in the least. His ass pulsed and spasmed in time with his dick but nothing would make the damn thing go down. Tears of frustration dripped down his cheeks.

A knock at the door brought him partway to his senses and he realized the water running over his back was no longer warm but cool. Scrubbing his hands over his face he called out a wavery “Yeah?”

“Dean? Are you okay?” his mother’s voice came muffled.

“No” He half sobbed. “It won’t stop.”

“I’m coming in.” Mary’s voice sounded firm. and Dean heard the knob turn and the door eased open over the sound of falling water.

The curtain pulled back and Dean couldn’t find it in him to care that his mom was looking down at him stark naked. 

“Let’s get you out of here, the water is freezing.” Mary pulled a towel off of the rack on the wall and started to rub his back and head. 

They slowly made it out of the bathroom and Mary tucked him into a makeshift bed on the floor next to their bed. The burning subsided greatly as he was surrounded by the smell of his parents.

“Can I have your pillow?” Dean’s voice trembled.

“Wha…” Mary began, confused, then looking at her son quickly finished “Of course you can. The smell helps?”

Dean nodded wordlessly as he buried his face into his mother’s pillow, inhaling deeply over and over again till he drifted off to a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long one. A slow burn as well. I also know I won't be able to update every day but I should be able to do at least once a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

With their oldest son restlessly sleeping next to their bed, John and Mary both sat at the small table against the wall in the room and took a deep breath. Both looked at each other, hoping that the other knows just what to do next. 

“What else did Chuck say?” Mary finally ventured, being careful to keep her voice softly pitched and moderate in tone to avoid disturbing Dean.

“Well…” began John a bit hesitantly “He said this would last three days. We really can’t move him until it’s done. It’s not safe for him or us, especially not with the number of rogues that have been around lately.”

“Three days of this...Oh, my poor boy.” Mary whispered, heartbroken for her son, it had only been a matter of hours thus far.

“We have to keep him hydrated and Chuck did say that family scents, parents and siblings help. But it seems you and Dean figured that out already.” John’s mouth quirked up just a hair. 

“He was soothed by it.” Mary sighed. “Seemed like the only thing that I could do. You didn’t see him in the shower John. He was so upset and the water was just freezing, I don’t think he even noticed it.” Mary’s face crumpled as she tried not to cry “I shouldn’t have left him alone in there.”

“Now, Mary” John started softly “You didn’t know. How many seventeen year old boys would want their mothers to help, or even see, them shower. He probably wanted the privacy too. We didn’t know it would get worse because we weren’t in there with him.” He continued “Here’s what we’ll do, at least one of us will stay with him, or maybe since he seems to be soothed by your pillow we can give him things we have been sleeping on or wearing. That might be enough, especially for a short bathroom trip.”

Mary nodded. “So lots of fluids and our scents? That’s all?” She paused as John nodded in confirmation. “I don’t think we should have him shower again, not until it’s over.”

“I need to meet Chuck, with Dean at Point Charlie in four days for the transfer.” John said solemnly. “His heat should be over and they will take him into the tribe then.” 

Mary sniffed, nodding. “Do you think this might continue? We’ve been so complacent assuming all that changed were already done. Do you think we need to worry about Sam?”

“I don’t know, we should keep an eye on all the kids, I suppose.” John said tiredly, scrubbing his hands down his face. “We are going to have to tell Sam. He’s going to want to say goodbye”

“Goodbye…” Mary closed her eyes “Yes, he’s going to need that.”

“God, I’ve never been so grateful that your dad wanted to do that southerly supply run, he’s not due back for a week, right?” John asked looking at the ceiling. “Your cousins are all with him, that will make it easier to get Dean out of here.” John continued a little absently “I was going to give him the Impala today…”

Mary reached over and gripped her husband’s forearm, then shifted over and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he brought his arms around her waist. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and they both just sat there, holding each other and trying to hold each other together.

 

Chuck Novak sat for a moment. “Huh” he said mostly to himself. This was not how he expected to start his morning.

“Dad?” Gabriel started. “Did I hear that right?”

“Well, if you heard that John Winchester wants to transfer a male omega, then yes, You heard it right.” Chuck said a little absently. “We need to set up quarters…” 

“Okay… Did you want me to do that...or continue my shift here?” Gabriel said, hesitantly.

“Hmmmm… What? Oh, yeah. You finish your shift I’ll get this started.” Chuck said shaking his head. “I’m surprised they didn’t pitch him over that blasted wall of theirs. Glad, but surprised. Old Samuel Campbell is such an ass.” Chuck still seemed a bit out of it as he walked out of the radio room and down the hall towards the kitchen, muttering to himself the entire way.

Chuck was on autopilot, Missouri and Ellen both looked up from where they were preparing breakfast.

“Oh, honey.” Missouri started “You look down right shaken up, sit yourself down here.” There was no mistaking that as anything other than the order that it was. MIssouri was a plump dark skinned beta with a maternal streak a mile wide and a no non-sense attitude that matched. She plunked a cup of hot strong coffee on the counter in front of him with a smile. “Now, what’s going on other than breakfast this fine morning?” Again there was no mistaking that question as anything other than an order. He had come to the kitchen for this reason. Chuck smiled wryly to himself.

“John Winchester hailed us this morning.” the two women nodded, no doubt having already heard that, Gabe had been quite loud when getting his father. “He asked me to take a transfer.”

Both women’s hands stopped, Ellen looked visibly shocked, Missouri was a harder read but because she had halted her work he knew she was just as surprised.

“The Campbell compound has a transfer?” Ellen said incredulously. “They’ve never transfered anyone have they?”

“No, though they haven’t had a presentation in something like 50 years, last I heard. That bastard Campbell touts his pure bloodlines to anyone who will listen.” Chuck continued seriously “John did say he’s one of their own.”

“So we need to set up for a new alpha coming in.” Ellen sighed.

“Omega.” Chuck corrected. “John said gold eyes and that even he could smell him.”

“Chuck” Missouri started sternly, “You best not be trying to transfer him in heat.”

“No, no.” Chuck said hurriedly, assuring them “I told him it wasn’t safe, we are meeting in four days, 1400 hours, Point Charlie. We just need to get a room ready for him. Seventeen year old, newly presented, he is going to need a little privacy I think.”

The women nodded and he gulped his coffee and took that as his cue to leave. He would need to make sure everything else was in order to make this go smoothly. His youngest son, Castiel, at eighteen, was the newest of the resident alphas, even he had been presented for almost 4 years though and had always had remarkable control for one so young. They might have some new presenters soon, Samandriel and Jo were both of an age. He needed to go talk to Bobby about the trucks.

It was a bit of a walk out to the large garage sheds. The Campbell’s had a compound surrounded by high walls that were a combination of concrete and steel, surrounding what was rumored to be an old military compound. Maybe that’s where they got the name. The Novak’s on the other hand had a collection of buildings and lots of chainlink fencing. They patrolled, they scent marked, in a lot of ways that probably made them safer than Campbell’s with their tall walls. They had an almost 50% alpha population in the tribe, that meant with scent marking of their fences, rogues didn’t touch them. That’s not to say they didn’t use caution, they liked the secure and civil lifestyle they had created here and meant to keep it. The Novak tribe also did a lot of farming, just because they were lycan didn’t mean they had to eat like a pack wild wolves.

“Bobby?” Chuck called as he got to the large pole barns that served as garages.

“Back ‘ere!” came the muffled yell from the back of the center building.

“Hey Bobby,” Chuck greeted as he got closer. “Can we have trucks ready for a pick up by Friday Morning? We’ve got a transfer coming in.”

“Transfer?” Bobby said surprised as he pulled his head up from the vehicle he was working on.

“Yeah, omega transfer.” Chuck supplied 

“You want the heavy one too then?” Bobby guessed, “You know the pickups are always ready.”

“Yeah, he’s coming from the Campbell’s”

“Seriously? I’d have expected old man Campbell to just shoot somebody presentin’, that or toss ‘em off their wall for the rogues.” Bobby said incredulously.

“I know. Me too.” said Chuck shaking his head. “But it was John who called, it’s one of their own. Don’t know who, don’t think he wanted to give names over the radio. Can’t say I blame him.”

“Hmm, I’ve worked with John a time or two, he knows his stuff. Might be tryin’ to protect the family.” Bobby continued, very seriously “Old Samuel’s as like as not to kick the whole family out. He’s always on about his ‘pure bloodlines’ bullshit.”

“Fair point, Bobby, fair point.” Chuck had a feeling the gruff mechanic was right about both points. “I wonder how they’ll cover it up then, fake a death?”

“Hmmm, maybe. Trucks’ll be ready Thursday, Chuck. They don’t need much.” Bobby stated as he bent back over the aged car he was working on.

Chuck waved as he moved out the open front of the building and back towards the main buildings. He mused on the team he would take with him in a few days. Rufus would be good, grumpy old alpha that he was, so would Bobby. Michael, no, he was too hot headed, Ellen’s mate Bill though… If he had a male omega... but they were rare, Chuck himself had only met a couple. Maybe he should bring Missouri? No, she wouldn’t appreciate the trip, Ellen though, Pamela? On second thought, the last thing the kid probably needed was a serial flirt, so no Pamela. Gabriel, while high strung was a beta and a good shot so he was a good option as well. Castiel? Well Castiel would be fine but a young alpha might not be so comforting for a newly presented omega, especially one coming to them as this one was. Ash, he should talk to Ash.

Ash was a strange one, an alpha by designation but he had a tendency to behave more like a beta. Laid back, non-territorial and prefered other alphas for his companionship. Ash while eccentric knew more about the biology of lycans than most anybody else on the planet. He had an ancient old computer that he had rigged over and over again, but then all their tech was ancient. Computers, vehicles, lights, anything they wanted had to be rigged to work with solar, wind generators, or biodiesel.

Chuck got to Ash’s cabin, easy to identify by the “Doctor Badass” plaque on the door. Rapping firmly on said door Chuck yelled “Dr. Badass!”  
Hearing shuffling inside he waited patiently on the step for Ash. After a moment the door was yanked roughly open and there stood a man with a dirty blond mullet and torn plaid shirt. It was a good thing Chuck knew him or he would never take him seriously.

“Oh, hey Chuck. What’s up my man?” slurred Ash.

“We’ve got a transfer coming in on Friday, a male omega.” Chuck started.

“Holy shit! Really!” Ash exclaimed excitedly. “Wait where’re is he coming from? I don’t have any on my radar, well I think the Tran boy is going to be one but he’s not due to present for a few years yet.” all spilled out of Ash’s mouth at lightspeed as he was reaching for maps and the frankenstein computer of his. 

“The Campbell compound.” Chuck said.

“Wait, what?” Ash froze his excited movements halted. “How in the world are the Campbell’s harboring a male omega?”

“John Winchester radioed this morning. He said he’s one of their people.” Chuck answered with a brow furrowed.

“But...That’s just. I mean… Look man, male omega’s are rare for a reason. They don’t just, boom, present, it’s a dude with a uterus.” Ash continues uncharacteristically somber, “A male omega has to be born with it. That’s why they didn’t show up at first, took a couple generations.”

“So...Parents must be undetected… betas?” Chuck started a little uncertainly “John didn’t say whether they had the family there or not but he was concerned, wanted info on how to help the kid.”

“Well we should probably ask about family and siblings. You setting up a team for Friday?” Ash, still very serious. It was disconcerting.

“Yeah, can I count on you? We’re taking a couple trucks, meeting them at Point Charlie.” 

“Yeah, man. Count me in, I wouldn’t miss this!” Ash snapped back to his usual demeanor in the blink of an eye.

“‘Kay then, see you Friday morning then.” Chuck waved as he walked out the door. He wondered if he could hail John Winchester. This might get more complicated quickly if they are needing to house a family of unknown size, or make multiple trips south towards the Campbell’s.  
Good thing he still had a couple days to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes. All mistakes are mine, and obviously, borrowed characters aren't mine, I'm just enjoying putting them in my sandbox.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dean could hear voices, low whispers, murmurs that should have been annoying to someone trying to sleep but instead they made him feel calm, safe, home… In fact if it was for the strange throbbing from the lower half of his body Dean would have drifted back to sleep instead of creeping slowly into consciousness. He had a nagging feeling that he really didn’t want to be awake.

Dean buried his face deeper into the pillow inhaling deeply smelling the scent of his mother, instead of the weirdly sweet new smell of himself. He felt the need to move but really didn’t want to let go of that pillow. Soon though pulsing heat clenched his insides and his ass throbbed and clenched. He became aware of how damp his nether regions were and groaned. Of course it couldn’t have been some freaky nightmare.

At his pillow muffled groan, the murmuring stopped. His parents, he was on his parents floor. He heard some shuffling and the sound of the cap being removed from a bottle. Dean steeled himself and slowly turned his head and saw his father crouched down near his hip.

“Come on Dean, you need some more water by now.” John stated.

“Yes sir” was Dean’s automatic response before levering himself up on to an elbow so that he could drink. He was so thirsty. John held the bottle to his lips as he drank and Dean found himself grateful rather than resentful.

“Thanks, Dad.” he managed when the bottle was empty.

“It’ll be okay son.” John replied. Then he nodded towards the bathroom. Dean nodded back in response to the unspoken question and started to leverage himself up. He did find himself strangely attached to the pillow in his arm. He wasn’t sure why but Dean found that he really did not want to put that pillow down.

“Take it with you.” John said, noticing the way Dean gripped the pillow to his chest. “The scent of family should help you, so your Mom’s pillow is okay to keep.”

Dean just blinked at his dad for a moment, family scents? Was that why he was so much better with his parents. He didn’t want to repeat they way he felt sitting on the shower floor, so he just nodded and pulled the pillow up a little higher. His dad’s grip on his arm helped him up and toward the bathroom door. He felt achey, hot, his joints hurt, and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He did however feel better than when he had been in the shower at least he could think rather than just desperately pull on his own cock in a mindless search for relief.

The bathroom was a bit of a trial, taking a piss when you’ve got a pillow glued to your face is… well...awkward. Dean huffed and just sat down.

Dean managed to relieve himself and wash his hands with his face still buried in his mom’s pillow. At least when his nose was full of his mother’s scent he felt like he could think. He wondered a bit confusedly why that was. Biological imperative not to fuck your own family, maybe. Whatever it was he was grateful for it.

When Dean made his way back out of the bathroom his mother and father were both sitting at the small table and there was a collection of dishes on the top of it. There was also an extra chair pulled up between his parents.

“Come, eat something Dean.” Mary said. Pulling out the chair for him.

Dean lowered himself into the chair and shivered, continuing to clutch the pillow to his chest. John suddenly pushed back, surprising Dean. He walked over to their bed and grabbed the comforter off the top, coming back to the table he draped it over Dean’s shoulders, making him sigh as the scent of both his parents enveloped him, warm and soothing.

“Why does it help so much? The scents, I mean.” Dean asked. “I can actually think like this.”

“Why? I don’t know why. I assume something biological, it’s soothing to have family scents. BUt Chuck just said it would help, not why.” John stated.

Dean hummed in acknowledgement and reached for a cup that looked like it had juice. The sweet liquid tasted wonderful and Dean drank it down in just a few swallows. 

“Who’s Chuck?” Dean inquired. He couldn’t help but notice the ‘Chuck said’ thrown out several times now.

“Chuck Novak runs a, I don’t know, camp, I guess you’d call it. North of here.” John swallowed a little nervously. “It’s a lycan camp.”

Dean could feel his jaw drop. “That happens?” he said a bit incredulously. Mary reached over and rubbed his blanket covered back soothingly.

“There are a few around.” John started “The Novak’s have a good place, I’ve worked with them a few times.”

“Wait, what?” Dean felt like reality was warping.

“They don’t like rogues any better than we do. And despite what your grandfather says they aren’t all rogue. If they were, they’d probably all slaughter each other.” John said matter of factly. “That said, Samuel doesn’t know that I’ve been working with them for years. They farm, they hunt, and I’ve worked with a few of their people when we get creatures. One of their young alphas helped me take out a wendigo a few years back.”

Dean felt like he was just sitting in stunned silence while his father talked. He could understand why his father had never talked about this, Grandfather would probably exile him.

“But…” John paused, “Chuck and his tribe take in transfers on occasion.”

“Transfers?” Dean was trying to wrap his mind around this conversation. “Am I a transfer?”

He heard his mother sniffle. John just nodded sadly.

“Oh” he breathed, looking at his lap, “I’m going to lie down.” and with his mother’s pillow and his parents comforter he shuffled over to his makeshift bed and curled up on it pulling the comforter up over the top of his head. In his little nest it was quiet and dark, he did his best not to think and focused on just breathing. He could hear his parents moving around, obviously trying to be quiet and he could hear the soft hushed sounds of them whispering to each other. If he pretended to be asleep long enough maybe he would...

 

Dean jerked awake keening, finding himself rutting against the blankets, his clothes were quite literally soaked through. He found himself scrambling in the dark for the bathroom door and hurling himself into the bathtub and pressing the heel of his palm to his throbbing erection before coming all over himself. He gasped and sniffled and realized in his scramble he didn’t bring the pillow or comforter.

He could hear one of his parents shuffle in. “Dean?” His dad then.

Dean found himself just kind of whimpering in response. God he felt like such a baby. 

His dad shuffled out and returned quickly with a bundle of clothing. “Come on Son, let’s get you in something dry.”

Dean cringed as his dad helped him pull off his messed shirt and helped to push his pants off, John handed Dean a warm damp cloth. Dean found himself just staring at it dumbly.

“Okay.” Dean heard him mutter, he just sat there as John reached around to turn the tub’s faucet on he adjusted the temp and started using the cloth to squeeze water down Dean’s back, rinsing off the worst of the mess he was sitting in. Then moving and pressing the sopping cloth to his chest and stomach to make the warm water rinse the front of him as well.

Clinging to his dad’s shoulders he found himself sitting on the closed lid of the toilet and a clean t-shirt was being pulled over his head. He came to himself enough to push his arms through and to step into shorts as his father held them up. 

Tears formed in his eyes and he tried to muffle a sob, not very successfully probably because his dad’s arms came around his shoulders in a firm hug. Dean found himself turning his face into the crook of John’s neck. As they sat there he felt his mother come in and join in the hug, wrapping her arms around both her son and husband.

“I changed the blankets.” She murmured softly, mostly to her husband. “Sweetie, do you want to lay back down or sit up for a while?”

“Lay down. I’m thirsty.” Dean mumbled. 

“Okay, Hon, let’s go.” Mary soothed. They shifted and his dad just pulled him close and moved his left arm under Dean’s knees.

“I’m going to carry you out, alright?” John asked. Dean nodded mutely and burrowed his face into his father’s shoulder as John pulled them both upright. Dean knew his dad was strong but he’d never noticed it really before, John didn’t even seem to be working that hard to move him. Dean at 17 wasn’t as filled out as a lot of grown men but he was tall, only a hair shorter than John. John was carrying him like he was a child.

John sat him on his makeshift bed and he curled up on his side amid the blankets that were formerly on his parents bed. He could see what his mom had done she had stripped their bed to make his and had put all fresh bedding on her own. Dean hummed to himself as he took in the mixed scents of his parents.

“Here, Dean, sit up honey.” Mary was holding a cup. Dean ratcheted himself up onto his elbows and Mary worked an arm around him in support as she pressed the cup gently to his mouth.

It was a warm broth in the cup and again Dean found himself humming as he tasted and swallowed the rich liquid. It seemed to him the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted in that moment. He found himself revelling in the comfort of the soup and his mother’s warmth and scent surrounding him.

When the cup was empty Mary handed it to John who was perched on the edge of the bed beside them. 

Feeling pretty lucid, he took a breath and asked, “When do I have to leave?” He knew as soon as he realized what was happening that it was that, that or he’d die. It was the reason his first instinct had been to hide, only to find himself locked in the infirmary.

“Friday, as soon as it is safe to move you.” John said calmly.

“Is it still Tuesday?” he asked with trepidation. How long had this been going on?

“No, it’s Wednesday morning now, early still.” Mary said quietly. “You were actually sleeping for a long time.”

A weak, broken, laugh cracked out of him. “One day? How long is it going to be?”

John took a deep breath next to them, “Three days.” he said.

Dean could feel the hysterical laughter bubbling up in his chest, along with burning in his eyes. God, how much was he going to cry? He hadn’t cried since he was 6 and had broken his arm falling down the stairs to the cold cellar, his grandfather had told him to be a man... He sniffled and tried to tamp down the burbling emotion that he couldn’t quite get a hold of. The moisture trickling down his face and dripping off his chin made him vividly aware he wasn’t succeeding. He turned his face towards his mother and pressed it into her.

 

Sam was suspicious. Yesterday was Dean’s birthday and while he knew that Dean would be up early because he was excited to start his hunt training with Dad. It seemed really strange that he hadn’t seen him since and he didn’t come back into the bunk room last night. All the boys from 12-18 shared that one bunk room so it wasn’t like he could have missed him. Sam had finished his chores in the laundry room and headed back to check and see if his brother was back yet. He’d seen Dad and Mom both in the dining room, they’d both smiled and greeted their youngest but had seemed tense.

As Sam arrived back in the bunk room he went first to Dean’s bunk. His duffle and trunk were gone. They hadn’t been this morning.

Sam being a bright and curious kid at twelve knew that it was time to find some answers, Dean had been due back and would never have just left without saying good bye. 

He took a deep breath and headed towards his parents quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is reading my little journey here, it's much appreciated. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Castiel was happy. He was tending to his hives of bees, carefully checking each hive for it’s honey content and brood count. The last thing he wanted was hive failure because he missed something. He moved calmly and steadily, counting, observing, writing down his findings in the small journal he kept just for his bees. 

The bees never harmed him, and he moved amongst the hives without any protective gear, though that might have been hard to find even had he felt a need for it. Hive Two, would need some supplemental food, it’s honey combs were looking a little low, especially in comparison to the others. Six had some activity, maybe spring was coming a little earlier than he had anticipated. If not they would need a lot of food soon too, the plants weren’t budding yet and it wasn’t quite February. 

He was going to have to build some more supers and frames soon. So they would be ready for spring. All of his hives appeared to be wintering fairly well considering and he was glad for the moderate winters they had here close to the coast. He really should look into tapping some of these trees, birch and maple both made decent syrup and would be a good sugar source for the hives that were stirring, the sap would start flowing before the trees budded.

Smiling to himself he headed back towards the center of their camp, he had some plans to complete. He wistfully mused, looking forward to summer thinking that then his bees would all be gently humming and making their ways back and forth. Maybe he should check on the greenhouses as well, Joshua often had scraps of wood from building the indoor planting beds. In fact, Castiel thought to himself, if he had a hive waking, Joshua might even have some plants in need of pollinating, it might be a bit early, it was not quite February… wouldn’t hurt to check. 

Castiel moved down the stairs into one of the large mostly underground greenhouse, Joshua called it a walpini, it saved greatly on the camps limited resources of translucent and transparent building materials and meant it stayed warmer much farther into the year. Even now with the cool wet weather of January it was quite pleasant and humid inside.

“Hello Joshua.” Castiel greeted the man as he spotted him bent over a bed of small green shoots.

“Ah, Castiel. What brings you here on this fine day?” Joshua responded not even looking up from his seedlings.

“The bees are doing well, but a hive or two seem to be stirring early. Do you have anything to polenate if they wake? I can transfer them into one of the houses if you need them.” Castiel continued in his rough, solemn, but very earnest, cadence.

“Hmmm” The old gardener seemed to absorb this. “This is most interesting indeed. The miniature fruit trees in the west house are budding, I was thinking I would have to get some of the younglings in to help me with brushes. Your bees would be most welcome, Castiel, you know they do a better job by far than we mere people.” He smiled calmly at the young alpha next to him.

“The bees do a magnificent don’t they?” Castiel replied a small smile turning one corner of his mouth. “I’ll move the hive in tomorrow morning then.” He turned away then back towards Joshua. “Do you have board scraps? I need to build supers for the hives, I could always complete planting boxes while I’m building.” He explained.

“Indeed, indeed. I always need new planting boxes.” Joshua hummed “There are short ones just outside the back wall.” He gestured above and behind himself.

“Thank you” came the grave reply with just the barest twitching of the corner of the young alpha’s mouth. And with that, Castiel went back into the cool outdoors to asses his supplies and start building for spring.

 

Chuck found himself at a loss, he was concerned that they might end up with a whole family here instead of one omega on Friday. He had tried to call John by radio but had gotten no response to his hails. He wasn’t sure if that meant they just didn’t keep their radios manned or if whoever was manning them chose not to respond to calls, surely they had radios manned, right? He knew the Campbell’s compound was relatively large, larger than their own, by far, maybe they didn’t bother with the regular frequencies, only listening for their own people. He could picture it, Samuel might not let them answer distress calls, even if they did monitor for them.

No matter which, it made him a bit nervous. Now, Chuck was willing to admit that he might be a bit paranoid but in this day and age it paid to be a bit paranoid.

He was still planning the transfer, one large truck and one of the smaller ones too, that should be enough to ensure that they can transport everyone and that they had the armament they needed incase they ran into unfriendlies.

He would try again tomorrow, Thursday, to hail John again. Try to tell him in a subtle fashion that it would be best to bring the whole family along. Chuck turned towards the barns, after all, he had chores to do too. 

 

Ellen was a busy woman, well, to be fair everyone in camp was busy. That was how the community functioned, everyone had jobs to do. Animals had to be fed and cared for, food to be cooked, laundry done, etc. It took a lot of work to ensure they were safe, comfortable, and fed through the winters, mild and wet though they were. Sure, the young ones especially rotated through many of their duties. Ellen spent a large portion of her time in the kitchen working with Missouri to feed their patchwork family. But she was a wonderful organizer and motivator, because of these skills Ellen was primarily responsible when it came to housing the few guests that came through and when they had changes in living quarters. Usually this was due to matings and babes on the way rather than relocated lycans. 

Ellen’s heart hurt a bit thinking about the boy who would be arriving in a couple days. Not only would he be tossed into a new and likely very different place but she’d heard that sometimes boys presenting as omegas had a rough time mentally as well. It only made sense as she thought on it. Growing up a boy only to find out you aren’t entirely a boy… It’d be rough on any youngster, much less one who had until a day or two ago thought himself to be wholly unaffected human. Yes, her heart hurt for the youngling that would be joining them. So she was going to do her damnedest to make him as comfortable as possible.

Omegas often had a need to be very social, especially when young, and first presenting. The touch of family and pack was quite essential. It wouldn’t do to isolate him… But he would need to be secure and safe, newly presented omegas were often quite attractive to alphas. And they did have a few young alphas in the camp.

‘Wish we had some male omegas’ Ellen thought to herself, tapping her chin. ‘Charlie might be good with him, newly presented omega as she was. Better go see if I can find that girl.’ 

 

 

Dean found himself drifting in and out over the next few hours. Scrambling to the bathroom in a mad dash every time he felt he couldn’t control his body any longer, but never again forgetting to bring one of his parents pillows with him. He didn’t want to be awake through what was quite frankly, a miserable experience. At some point, he wasn’t sure how long it had been, he heard a knocking the door to his parents quarters. He didn’t bother to look, too busy trying to be in his own little cocoon of parental smells to bother. He was aware of his parents inhaled breaths he was aware of his father’s hurried footsteps to the door, he just didn’t care to do anything about it. Focused on bearing through what he felt as his own body betraying him he felt almost like he was existing in his own bubble of time.

There was hushed whispering and he could smell a new smell that was almost as comforting as his mom and dad’s but maybe not quite. Maybe because it seemed... sharper? It made him think that maybe they were angry… It suddenly seemed too much and he found himself with a strange high pitched whine coming from his own throat. He suddenly couldn’t imagine dealing with someone being angry at this moment.

All the hushed sounds stopped at his high pitched noise.

“Mom?” that voice was very familiar and tremulous sounding, the scent shifting away from that sharp scent to something more bitter.

“Sam, sweetie, I’m here.” he heard his mother say. “John, bring him in and shut the door.” Mary continued firmly. A little more shuffling and then Dean heard the door shut and latch, he even heard a lock being thrown.

“What… What’s going on?” Sam asked shakily. “Who’s making that noise? Where’s Dean? What’s that smell?!” Sam got a little louder, a little more distressed with each question that poured out of his mouth in a waterfall of words.

Dean did realize with that, that he was still whining, but hearing and….smelling, his little brother’s distress made him feel as though he couldn’t stop. He seemed to have no control over the sounds issuing from him.

He felt hands come down and rub his shoulders and back through the comforter over him. Large hands, his father.

“It’s okay son,” He heard John murmur to him. “Sam is just worried for you. It’ll be okay.”

His father’s touch and voice did calm him somewhat, at least enough to get control over the keening sounds in his throat. He could still smell the the acrid, bitter mix that he was associating with Sam.

“Sam, Honey. We need you to be calm please. I know that it’s a lot right now, we are going to explain it. But right now your brother needs you to calm down, okay?” Mary intoned steadily.

Sam took a few steadying breaths and looked back and forth between his parents. His dad hovering over a blanket covered bundle in the corner and his mother, in front of him, steadying him with her hands on his arms.

The whole room smelled sickly sweet with a bitter tinge, it was almost nauseating. There was a large pile of bowls and bottles on his parents small table.

“Okay,” Sam began much more calmly, “What’s going on? That’s Dean?” He pointed over towards where his father was still rubbing circles against the blanket swaddled bundle that was his big brother. 

“Your brother woke up sick yesterday,” Mary began. “Tessa called your father and I because he is changing.” Mary looked solemnly into her youngest son’s face. She could see the emotions shifting.

“You mean… He’s affected?!” Sam whispered harshly. “ But that can’t happen!”

“Sam.” Mary cut him off, “You have to be calm right now.” Mary knew she was asking a lot of a twelve and a half year old. But it was not unlikely that Dean’s, and possibly all their lives depended on this being kept quiet. “Sam, he’s not going rogue. Dean looks like he is an omega, we think he’s going through his first heat.” Mary reasoned. “He’s still your brother. He’s just sick right now.”

Sam nodded mutely and sat down at the table. Mary followed and sat with him.

“What’s going to happen?” Sam asked softly.

“We have to get him through this part,” Mary paused “And when it’s done we are taking him to some friends of your dad’s.”

“Oh” Sam breathed out. He sat there in the chair in his parents quarters and tried to wrap his mind around what his mother had just said. All he could think though, was that his world was falling apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Dean finally poked his head out from underneath the blankets, blinking at the brightness of what he knows is a dimly lit room, his parents and little brother were sitting quietly around the small table. It was getting quite crowded in the studio sized space allotted to the elder Winchester’s, they had moved here from the larger family quarters when Sam had moved out to the boy’s bunk room. The Campbell compound was large and the space allowed to individual people was precious. Privacy was deemed necessary to married couples and families with small children but not in general.

Dean blinked hazily at his family, the first time they had all been together in a single room in a couple weeks, figures that it’s because he’s going to hell in a hand basket. Things feel kind of fuzzy and muddled right now and he recalls drifting in and out of a dazed pseudo sleep.

Sam seems to be the first to notice that he is awake and smiles just a hair. Dean’s not sure with his his own blurry eyed squint but he thinks his brothers eyes look kind of red and swollen.

Ugh, he feels like his mind is stuffed with cotton, his mouth too, he thinks absently.

“Water?” It comes out slurred. He watches his mother’s forehead crease in concern and she grabs a mug off the table.

Dean finds himself struggling to sit up, he feels like his arms are too weak to hold him. Mary’s arms come around his shoulders to help and he gulps the… Juice?... Greedily as it enters his mouth. The acidity of the liquid stings his mouth and throat but he can’t bring himself to care.

“He’s not getting enough water John.” He hears rather absently. “His lips are splitting.” He can hear the frown, he thinks.

“We need to keep him awake then. For a while anyway.” He thinks he can hear the frown in his father’s voice too. “Damn, still he’s got a whole nother day… Think I should call the Novak’s?”

“Maybe, yes, I think we should...Dean, I need you to stay awake honey, you need to drink more.” he could hear his mother almost pleading. Ugh, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Sam, bring that pitcher over, please.” Hmmm, he liked hearing his mom’s voice vibrating through her chest, felt safe…

“Okay, I’m gonna try hailing them on the radio. Be back soon.” John said as he headed out of the room, quickly shutting the door tightly behind him.

He whined as he was shifted around and not listening to his mother’s heart and voice anymore. He kind of flopped against a hard boney chest, it wasn’t quite as comfortable, not as quite as homey feeling. But the scent, still seemed like home, weird… Absently he realized his brother had moved behind him, propping him up against the wall. Mary was holding a cup against his lips again. Drink, oh yes, he was thirsty wasn’t he? Dean kept taking sips every time the cool ceramic was pressed to his mouth.

“Sammy” He slurred, “You smell spicy… wonder why. Mom smells like apples, like pie…Dad, Dad’s kinda like leather and wood and...dunno, something…” Dean babbled. “You’re different though, wonder why.”

“Uhhh...” Sam responded.

“I smell like pie?” Mary sounded amused.

“Yep” Dean was unaware he sounded a bit drunk. “Apples, cinnamon, buttery. Pie. Pie, pie, pie.” he continued to babble.

“Take another sip Dean.” Again with the cup pressed to his lips.

“My head hurts… my everything hurts… can I go to sleep. I want to go back to sleep, it’s better when I sleep.” Dean slurred out.

“You’ve got to drink more Dean.” Mary said.

Dean could hear a high pitched whine, he realized belatedly that it was him.

“Just drink, Dean.” Sam said behind him, sounding surprisingly firm.

Dean found himself opening his mouth and swallowing. The sweetness of the juice flooded his mouth and he swallowed reflexively until the cup was, once again, empty.

“Why are you so different Sammy?” Dean slurs, sliding down Sam’s chest to a more horizontal position in his piles of blankets.

“I dunno.” Sam said. “You smell like somebody dumped a vat of maple syrup over your head, it’s a little gross really. Too sweet.” the boy grumbled.

“Huh.” was Dean’s articulate reply. He was tired and having the scents of his whole family there seemed to be even more soothing than just his parents together had even been. All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep through the aches and cramps. 

“Can I sleep now?” Dean asked pleadingly, directed at Sam.

“One more cup, Sweetie.” said Mary.

Dean just closed his eyes. Maybe he could just nod off.

“Dean,” Sam said kind of sternly, “Mom said one more.”

“Okay, Sammy.” Dean reached for the cup and helped guide it to his mouth this time, swallowing till it was empty. Then he leaned back against his little brothers boney shoulder closed his eyes and promptly drifted into a light sleep.

 

Sam looked at his brother incredulously.

“Mom,” he whispered. “That was weird, right?”

“Maybe, he didn’t listen to us that well. That’s the more than your father and I got him to drink since it started.” Mary whispered back softly to avoid disturbing Dean. “Hopefully the Novak’s will have something helpful. I can’t see tomorrow going well at this rate.”

Mary brushed her younger son’s hair off his forehead, “ You got all your chores done?” Sam nodded. “Good, we don’t want people coming looking for you.”

Sam furrowed his brow at that. “Do you think somebody would try and hurt him?”

“Yes, Sam. I do.” Mary said gravely.

 

Chuck rushed back to the radio room with Gabriel hot on his heels. Gabe had obviously run all the way out to the barns to find Chuck and tell him that John Winchester was hailing them again.

Chuck grabbed the mic and quickly depressed the button on it’s base. “John? This is Chuck do you read?”

A moment of crackling airwaves then, John’s voice came through. “Chuck, yes, I read.”

“Man, I’m glad you called back actually.” Chuck stated.

“What? Why?” John’s voice came back.

“John, it would really be best if you can bring the whole family. We definitely need to talk to them.” Chuck knew he was being vague, he had a feeling that John wouldn’t want it blurted over the obviously unsecured airwaves.

The silence that met his statement was a little worrisome though.

“John? You still read?”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Can you do that? Bring the family?” Chuck asked a little hesitantly.

“Yeah.” It sounded shaky but might have been because of radio static. “They will be there Chuck.”

“Great!” Chuck enthused. “That’s good.” He was relieved, that would make it that much less complicated.

“Uh, Chuck?” Came over the airwaves.

“Yeah, John?”

“So the hydration issue was what I was actually calling about.” John started, “I’m worried about the kid, we’ve been giving him as many fluids as we can get in him but…” He trailed off.

“How bad is he?” Chuck went from serious to relieved in a heartbeat. 

“Lips are cracking and bleeding, he seems disoriented and he wasn’t before. Not really going to the bathroom in the last 12 hours or so either.” John listed.

Chuck blew out a breath, damn. “Can you do an IV, or even subq fluids? An alpha can compel him to get the fluids down but I can’t get him to one until he’s out of your compound.”

“I can get something, we’ve got a med bay.” John replied with a frown, the less attention they garnered the better. “Should I worry about food too? He hasn’t really eaten anything, broth is the closest thing.”

“Fluids are by far the most important. Omega’s spend so much fluid they get dehydrated during heats really quickly.” Chuck stated. “He will get weak with no food, his body is working hard and you may have noticed that the “heat” is quite literal.”

“Okay, I’ll get him fluids somehow.” John said with a bit of an edge.

“Roger that, John. We will still see you Friday?” Chuck finished.

“Yeah, Friday. Thanks Chuck.” John flipped the switch to shut down the transmission unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, ended up driving halfway across the country and back. But I got to say goodbye to my grandmother for the very last time... Doesn't seem to matter how expected it is, or how prepared you are, you never really are ready for that last goodbye.
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the downer of a note. I'm still working.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

John rushes back to his quarters, a sense of urgency to his stride. He needs to talk to Mary and Sam, he hadn’t intended to bring Sam on Friday, had thought to keep him as isolated from this as he possibly could. He hadn’t been thrilled that Sam had shown up at the door. Not surprised, Sam was bright and stubborn. It didn’t take long for him to figure out that something had to be amiss with his big brother.

Still, Chuck’s, almost, insistence that the family come along was worrisome and had a niggling idea in the back of John’s brain. He felt almost as if he should be connecting puzzle pieces but hadn’t quite.

Arriving at their door he quickly unlocks it a slips inside, throwing the lock as soon as it is shut. Two faces look up at him from the corner where his family is cuddled together. Dean is obviously back to sleep, half draped across Sam’s lap. 

“Did he drink much?” voice pitched soft.

“Yes, actually, it was the weirdest thing.” Mary explains, “Sam told him to drink and he did, more than he has all day.”

John looks sharply at his young son, suddenly feeling those puzzle pieces shift. Was changing hereditary? In light of what Chuck had just said about ensuring the family came… Shit, they were all going to have to leave, weren’t they. The thought had already crossed his mind. Samuel was not a forgiving man. John had a strong feeling that if it got out that one child was affected a family wouldn’t be especially safe any longer, if it was two… It wouldn’t matter if they were blood. Not to Samuel.

“We all need to go to the checkpoint on Friday.” John almost blurted out.

Mary inhaled, surprised at the shift in subject. “What? I mean, I was planning on going of course, but Sam too?”

“Yeah, Sam too.” John said more reluctantly. “Chuck said he needs to talk to all of us.”

“I get to go?” Sam sounds excited. Dean shifts with a little groan at the noise where he is laying across his brother. Sam freezes.

“I mean, I’d like to at least meet the people Dean will be with.” Sam says much more calmly and quieter.

John nods, Mary spots his expression, he’s worried, she knows, and in a different way than before. Earlier he was almost grieving, in his own way, losing a son… Now, she’s not sure. Mary knows her husband, and something has changed after the conversation he just had over the airwaves.

“John?” Mary starts hesitantly. “What did Chuck say?”

“That we would probably need to give him an IV.” John said.

Mary frowned, he was avoiding the question, blatantly, at least in her eyes. “But he started drinking again.”

“Yeah.” John answered again, softly but shortly.

Mary stood, obviously there was something her husband didn’t want to say in front of their boys. She gestured him into the bathroom. He looked at her and sighed, then reluctantly crossed to the small room. Mary stepped in behind him and shut the door.

“Really, Mary, the bathroom?” He whispered at her.

“Would you rather have this conversation in the hallway?” She whisper retorted.

John sighed again, “No. You know I don’t.”

“What did Chuck say?” Mary insisted in her low whisper.

“He said,” John paused and took a breath. “He said that we would have to give Dean an IV or sub q fluids. That an alpha could compel him to drink…” He stopped and look at mary meaningfully.

Mary looked back, he could almost see the thoughts connecting as he gazed at her face. “Sam?” She breathed. “You think Sam might be turning Alpha?”

“You said it was funny, how Sam told him to drink and he just did.” John whispered desperately. “I don’t know how old an alpha needs to be, or even when they present. I’ve only seen adults.”

“Oh God, John… Dean, Dean was talking about smells, was talking about how I smelled like pie, I thought he was going a bit delirious, with the dehydration.” Mary took a breath. “He kept saying that Sam smelled different than we did.” 

“I smell like pie?” John couldn’t help but smirk a little at that.

“No, he said you smelled like leather and...wood, I think.” Mary said furrowing her brow. “So, we don’t smell the same, but we do?” 

“Okay, well… it doesn’t change the plan right. We are still going on Friday as soon as we can move Dean.” John reasoned. “Just we now plan for a much longer trip.” He paused again, “I don’t think it will be safe for us here, Mary.”

Mary hung her head sadly. “I think you are right, John. So, we pack too?” She raised glassy eyes to her husband.

“Yeah, I think we pack too.” And with that decision made john pulled his wife into his chest, wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders and inhaling the scent of her hair.

“I’ve always thought you smelled like apples and cinnamon. Dean’s right, you do smell like pie.”

Mary huffed a watery laugh. 

 

Sam was, well, Sam was a little concerned. Parents disappearing into another room to discuss something they obviously didn’t want either Dean or him to hear, wasn’t reassuring. Though in his opinion they didn’t need to worry much about what Dean heard. He was pretty dead to the world, not to mention he was leaving... That left something they didn’t want him to hear…

This whole thing was weird, his brother was changing. A direct Campbell descendant. Sam was a smart kid, he knew that Grandfather preached long and hard about the “cleanliness” of their bloodline. What was this going to do to the compound? Would his parents get punished? Shunned? Worse? Would he?

The more Sam thought about it the more anxious he got. Suddenly Dean let out a piteous whine and restlessly turned against Sam’s legs, turning his face up and away. Sam found himself frozen and actively breathing in and out calming himself and running his hand over his big brother’s shoulders in an effort to calm him.

As he breathed and soothingly rubbed Dean’s shoulder, he calmed, in turn so did Dean.

 

Mary and John stepped out of the bathroom and found their sons still huddled together, or rather they found Sam comforting Dean as he was draped across his younger brother’s lap. The sight brought a smile to Mary’s face in spite of the stress they were all feeling at the time.

“You want to stay in here tonight, Son?” John asked, a small smile on his face as well.

“Do you think it’ll help?” Sam replied a little uncertainly.

“Yeah, I think you soothe him with what he’s going through. Hell, you’re the only reason I’m not sticking IV’s in his arms right now.” John said wryly.

“Do you want to get night stuff, Hon.” Mary asked Sam.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, it’d be more comfortable than sleeping in jeans.”

“I’ll go grab it.” John spoke up again. “You want to stay with the boys, Mary?”

Mary nodded , walked with he husband to the door and threw the lock behind him. The she turned and surveyed the table with the various piles of food and drink on it. “Sam, sweetie, are you hungry? There’s lots of soup and some stuff for sandwiches.”

“A little, could I have a sandwich?” He felt reluctant to shift his brother now that he was calm and seemed to be sleeping well. His mom seems to feel the same as she makes him a sandwich with just a nod. 

Sam and mary munched quietly on sandwiches and juice until they heard the quiet knocking on the door. Mary rose to answer it, she knew it was probably John but couldn’t help the tremor of nerves that it might not.

She sighed as she opened the door just a crack, keeping her foot braced behind it just in case and saw her husband with Sam’s duffle over his shoulder.

“Now we won’t have to worry about that tomorrow night.” He breathed as he stepped inside.

Mary once again threw the bolt as soon as the door was shut.

“Mar… We need to pack too. As much as we can manage without suspicion, I’ll start taking a little at a time down to the Impala in the morning.” John whispered to her.

“Okay, come have a sandwich, Sam and I ate already.” Mary liked to take care of her boys, often feeding her husband was all she got anymore.

“Yes, Ma’am.” John said relaxing a shade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovelies for all the kind words and encouragement. Means so much to me! This one's still a little shorter than I'd like but I want to get back on my self imposed schedule.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Castiel woke slowly, grudgingly. He looked towards the window and huffed, still early, the sky lightening to a soft grey. Groaning, he rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head.

A pillow thwacked into his own from across the room. Castiel glared at the bed against the opposite wall.

“Shut up.” Muttered Gabe, “Some people are still trying to sleep.”

Castiel was grumpy when he woke, especially if he woke early. It tended to be a running joke amongst his brothers. Apparently his huffing and tossing around in protest at the hour was enough to disturb his big brother Gabriel. He grabbed the pillow and held it to his chest, if his brother was going to throw it at him he obviously didn’t need it. It was his now.

It was silent for a few minutes and Castiel desperately wanted to go back to sleep, he should be able to get another sleep cycle in before he actually had to get up.

“Cassie” whined his brother. “Give me my pillow back.”

Castiel frowned in displeasure at the nickname, he was sure that was why Gabriel insisted on using it, just to annoy him. “No.” he growled.

“Cassie” came the call again, annoyingly high pitched.

“If you wanted it you shouldn’t have thrown it at me.” He mumbled back and turned his back on his brother and closed his eyes.

“Caaaaaaaasss…” the whine was cut off by a pillow smacking Gabriel in the face, he grunted and rubbed his nose, the force behind that throw had been considerable, then smiled to himself at his small victory. Grumbley little alpha, he thought as he rolled over and got comfortable.

 

Two hours later, when the grey pearly light of predawn had brightened to a gold. Castiel woke again and squinted at the brightening light of their room. He scowled into his pillow for a second and sighed. ‘Better get, up, I have a hive to move while they are still cool.’

He slung his feet over the edge of the bed and reached to grab a pair of socks and pants out of his small chest of drawers next to his bed. The room was small enough that the dresser sat next to the head of his bed. Castiel was grateful that his clothes were close, he could get dressed before he had to put his feet on the chilly floor.

Castiel pulled his socks and pants on and rubbed his face roughly. His dad asked to talk to him this morning too, after that he had supers and planting boxes to build. He wasn’t on any kitchen chores this week, thank goodness, nobody in their right mind would let him near the food but he could wash up just fine. Ellen always clucked at him, asking how he could have such a gentle hand with the plants and bees but not with the produce that resulted.

Finishing dressing, he pulled on his boots and jacket then headed out the door to grab some food before attending to all the duties awaiting him.

Castiel walked into the main building that housed the main kitchen, it was warm and smelled of sausage and eggs this morning. He smiled to himself as he grabbed a plate off the stack and dished himself up a portion of each and grabbed an apple from the bowl kept there as well. Pocketing the apple in his jacket he spotted his father a few tables away, talking with Bobby. That was a bit of a surprise, Bobby had a tendency to stay out of the communal buildings, at least when they were crowded, like now.

Chuck looked up as he approached and nodded at Castiel, pulling out a chair clearly meaning for him to sit there. He set his tray down and sat, nodding at Bobby. They were discussing the trucks. That was not surprising, Bobby was in charge of almost all of their antiquated machinery, the vehicles in particular.

The timeline they were talking about was a surprise to Castiel. Tomorrow. He hadn’t known of any trading runs or any scavenging runs. He focused on eating his eggs and waiting for the men to finish with their business.

“Castiel” his father turned to address him. “I would like you to come with me tomorrow.”

“Huh?” He could feel the dumbfounded look on his face. “Tomorrow? Oh, okay.” He managed to stammer out.

“I think we are going to have a family coming in, I think a young, in control alpha would be good.” Chuck continued “Show them we are not all nuts when young.”

“Umm, okay. I’ll go.” Castiel couldn’t help his surprise. While he was heavily involved in the function of the camp from the inside, like the gardening, bees, and livestock, not to mention the hunting outside. He did not have a lot of experience on retrieval or the vehicles.

“Good!” Chuck smiled at him and Bobby clapped him on the shoulder as he got up to leave.

“Don’t worry boy, I have them running smooth.” Bobby grumbled as he walked away.

Castiel looked after him bemusedly.

“Be at the garage at 8 tomorrow, alright?” Chuck stated, those questions that parents asked the were never really questions, “Bring your side arms, okay Cassie?”

“Of course, Dad.” Castiel found himself replying.

Chuck walked away giving Castiel another clap on the shoulder.

Castiel looked down at the remnants of his breakfast and sighed. He had a lot of work to do and needed the fuel. Taking a deep breath he finished his breakfast, took his dishes over to the bin, filled his canteen and headed out to tend to his chores.

 

Sam was feeling bored, yet strangely content to sit with his brother. Even though the deep sugary sweet scent that seemed to be slowly permeating everything made his nose itch. He did wonder if all his clothes in the duffle Dad had brought in and set in the corner would smell of Dean now, he hoped not. Sam was only 12 and gangly, that didn’t affect the fact that he deeply wanted his brother to be safe and felt the need to help him be. 

Maybe it was because Dean had always been so very much his big brother, looking out for him, offering advice, wanted or not. Fending off, older and bigger kids, also, wanted or not. Most of all, he had always seemed so much bigger and stronger than Sam himself. Now, seeing Dean in this vulnerable state it was his turn to watch over his big brother and do his best to help. Even if that meant simply telling Dean what he needed to drink.

 

The hours passed by in a blur for Dean. The room was always dim so he wasn’t sure what day or time it was. He felt like he was drifting along, he slept, he drank a ton of fluids of all sorts because his brother was there telling him too… And wasn’t that just weird? But it did seem like he was feeling better, he wasn’t getting the sweats and, well, the oozing, seemed to be getting better too.

Finally he woke and he felt clear headed. Not frantic, not hard (thank God), not leaking uncontrollably. Mostly he just felt like he wanted to take the longest hottest shower of his life. Then eat, he was starving!

Dean looked around, Sam was sprawled out on the floor next to him and he could see the blonde and dark heads of his parents close to each other in their bed above.

He scratched at his hair and cringed, it felt stiff, sticky… as he moved he could feel the dried, stiff, salty feel to his skin and clothes even more. Ugh… Dean felt a little wobbly as he crawled carefully out of his nest like pile of blankets and pillows and crept to the bathroom door, closing it behind him and turning on the light. The light struck him as very bright and he squinted at his reflection. Hollowed out eyes and cheeks, if he didn’t know better he would have thought he hadn’t slept in a week…

Shower, that was the first line of business right now. Dean peeled off his shirt and noted that his ribs and collar bones seemed to be protruding more than they had before. He paused in his undressing to turn the water on and adjust the temperature. Then Dean hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and pajama pants, that he didn’t remember putting on, took a deep breath and pushed them down. His face scrunched up as he eased his clothes down, the dried fluids had adhered the small hairs of his body to his clothes and now they were all being tugged uncomfortably. He stepped out of the whole mess and gingerly pushed the pile closer to the wall.

Stepping under the spray of water was, heaven. The heat soaked into his muscles and relaxed them and he took a deep breath as he ducked his head under the stream and scrubbed furiously at his scalp. Then he paused, standing there under the fall of water with his hands braced on the wall and he just breathed, in, out. He didn’t know if he had ever appreciated the calmness of his body before. Sure he felt tired, wrung out, sore, but he felt at least mostly normal. Sighing to himself he reached for soap and got down cleaning himself.

Dean was almost done and was rinsing all the soap off his body when he heard a knock at the door.

“Yeah?” He called, or croaked, finding his voice scratchy and hoarse.

“Dean?” It was his mom, she cracked the door open, “Are you okay?” He could hear the tinge of worry in her voice.

“Yeah, Mom. I’m okay, almost done too.” Dean’s voice slowly came back, slightly less frog like than before.

“You’re feeling better I take it?” Now he could almost hear the smile.

“Yeah” He said again, “Just really wanted to get clean.”

“Do you need anything, Hon?” Mary asked.

“I don’t… Oh, I could use some clean clothes.” He hadn’t even thought about clothes as he had been creeping into the bathroom trying not to disturb the rest of his family.

“Okay” Dean heard the door click softly.

He finished rinsing off, reluctantly shut the water off and grabbed a towel off the rack to dry. He wrapped it around his hips as his mother tapped gently at the door before easing it open again and handing her son a small folded pile of clothes.

“Thanks Mom.” Dean rasped a bit, and smiled.

“Anytime sweetie.” Mary returned. Smile, big and bright on her face as she once again shut the door.

Dean pulled on the clothing and ran the towel roughly over his hair one last time before hanging it back on the rack and exiting the bathroom. Mary had a small light on and was sitting at the table. Dean made his way over.

“What day is it?” He asked a little unsure of himself.

“It’s technically Friday.” Mary said with a bit of a smile. “About one right now.” She continued with a yawn.

“What now?”

“Now?” Mary replied. “Now we try to get a little more sleep. In a few hours, we leave.”

Dean nodded. Everything seemed a bit fuzzy but he did remember that bit. He sighed deeply, feeling like he was on the cusp of losing everything. His mother’s arm came around his shoulders.

“Dean, sweetie, it’ll be okay.”

He buried his face in the curve of his mother’s neck and breathed deeply, calming himself and hoping. Hoping she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update. I'm working on it though!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Friday morning dawned cool and wet, the Novak’s camp was busy. Most were tied up in the regular chores of the day, but there were small knots of people here and there talking excitedly. Word had traveled and there was a bit of excitement about at least one newcomer and possibly a whole new family. 

The small group heading out for the rendezvous were gathered out at Bobby’s barn. The man himself was leaning into the engine compartment of the largest truck, seemingly satisfied he closed the hood firmly and wiped his hands. 

“Should be good.” Bobby directed towards Chuck. “Fueled, charged and ready to go.” 

“Alright then, let’s get a move on.” Chuck gave a twitchy smile to his friend.

The group consisted of Chuck, Bobby, Bill, Ellen, Castiel, and surprisingly Charlie. Ellen had suggested bringing the young Beta, she was good with a gun, vigilant and Ellen was right, Charlie was good with new people.

They divided up loading weaponry and ammunition, along with water, first aid supplies and extra fuel into both trucks. Every person in the party had a small pack with their own emergency supplies, including food. That was one of the few things Chuck required of his people. They must be well versed in emergency survival and must carry their own kits when leaving the camp.

Checkpoint C (or Charlie) was not actually that far away and if the roads had remained intact they would have been there in less than an hour, however, intact roads were few and far between. The path was full of washouts, twists and turns,rocks, roots and detritus. They worked hard to keep tracks accessible to their modified vehicles, but being prepared was a must.

Castiel and Charlie were designated to the back of the heavy truck with Chuck and Bobby in the front. Ellen and Bill together in the pickup took the lead of the two vehicle convoy, and the trucks rumbled to life at the turn of a key, just as Bobby had promised. With a couple hand motions from the drivers, Bobby and Bill, around the edge of camp and out the main gate, heading south.

 

John hurried his family through the halls of the Campbell Compound, taking the least popular ways to get down to the garages. Most people were still in bed at this pre-dawn hour. They were leaving early, earlier than they should need to but if it made the difference in trouble in the compound he was willing to put up with shorter nights sleep.

The Impala was loaded and ready to travel the rough roads. She had been modified over her many decades to sit much higher, with an entirely different drive train than had been originally intended. The beloved car needed to have drive to all it’s wheels for the road and trail conditions that it was asked to traverse. 

They made it down to the garage without incident, the boys climbed into the back seat. John threw them a couple heavy wool blankets, without a word they both spread the blankets as best they could and laid down under them, pulling the heavy, scratchy, dark wool over their heads.   
John nodded to himself when they were covered to his satisfaction and turned the key to bring the engine rumbling to life as Mary settled beside him in the front, huddling down into the footwell, pulling another of the dark blankets over herself. John glanced at the indistinct lumps that was his family and was silently grateful the upholstery was dark.

John maneuvered the large black car out of the garages and up the tunnel that lead out of the compound. He could see the lights of the gate ahead of them, he hoped that the boys taking tonight’s shift would just wave him through. He slowed as the gate stayed firmly closed as they approached.

As the Impala came to a complete halt he could see Martin, dozing off through the window to the guardhouse. He smiled to himself and tapped the horn twice in quick succession. Martin jumped awake, arms flying and looked slightly panicky as he fumbled with the levers for the gate upon seeing John. Then waved sheepishly as John gave him a relaxed, nonchalant smile and wave. 

He let out a relieved laugh as the gates closed behind them and Mary peeked out, sighed and smiled, though a little tensely at her husband. 

“Wait until we get out of sight of the towers.” He instructed.

John then turned to the East, heading that way until they got out of sight of the compounds towers. It took them out of the way by a few miles, going slightly roundabout, but the less the compound could piece together, the better for all of them. They turned north as the sky lightened. Mary and the boys emerged from the cloaking blankets, the boys both staring raptly out of the windows at the large trees and shadowy forest that they were now in. Mary reached over and threaded her fingers briefly through her husband’s hair as John guided the Impala along the rough road. 

 

The trucks, bounced and jostled their way over roots, rocks, even some small logs. They crossed a couple of small, rocky creeks and climbed up the the checkpoint. A small log cabin and an old pump well was all that really marked the site. There were a few provisions stashed away in the cabin but nothing anyone would be sad to lose. The old water pump, now that was a treasure, meticulously cared for whenever they had a party out. They didn’t know who had put it out here along with the sturdy little building but they were glad for it.  
It had taken them several hours to traverse the lumpy terrain between home and here and Castiel and Charlie were downright ecstatic to be out of the back end of the big truck. They both jumped out with a groan, and stretching of limbs and backs.

“Check perimeters.” Barked Chuck. “Castiel, take the cabin!” 

They all snapped to attention and immediately set about making sure their surroundings were as safe as could be, given the circumstances.

Bobby passed Castiel the key quickly as he continued out to the east with Chuck. Bill, Ellen, and Charlie taking the west.

Castiel made a quick circle around the cabin, pistol drawn, nothing looked out of place and the door and small barred window were secure and looked untampered with. He shifted his weapon to his left hand and keyed the door open. Pushing it open and sweeping the interior with sharp eyes and nose. Musty, stale air greeted him, and he let out a sigh of relief that that was all.

He exited the cabin and kept his ears and eyes peeled for his companions to come back around from their sweeps. He only had just a few moments to wait as all five of his companions quickly emerged from the surrounding forest.

“Looks like a few rogues moved through a couple weeks ago,” states Bill solemnly, “Dead deer over there, nothing else though.”

Chuck nods, “We found some shredded trees over there, looks like around the same time.”

“The cabin is clean, outside even looks undisturbed.” Castiel states as his father looks at him.

Chuck again, nods in acknowledgement. “Well, now we just wait.” 

They all nod and Ellen retrieves a basket out of the back of the small truck. “No need to be hungry.” She says sternly and hands out sandwiches. Castiel gives her a small smile and notices that there are a lot of bundles still left in that woven container. 

They sit in a loose circle as they eat their lunch accompanied by fresh, cold water from the old pump. 

The sun is as high as it gets in the sky this time of year when Castiel hears it. The unmistakable rumble of an engine. It gets louder as the vehicle gets closer and the group is a little tense as they wait to confirm it is indeed who they are expecting.

Castiel frowns in confusion when Bobby lets out a loud laugh just as the surprisingly shiny and sleek looking vehicle pulls into the clearing.   
“Well, I’ll be a bear in slippers, bastard brought his baby.” Bobby guffawed again.

Chuck approached the black car as a large dark haired man opened the door and stepped out.

“Hey John.” Chuck greeted and reached out to shake his hand. 

“Chuck, hi.” John replied taking the alpha’s hand. “I’ve got some people you need to meet.” he continued as he turned to pull open the back door a pretty woman with long blonde hair got out on the other side, she pulled open the opposite door and was helping a rather tall boy from inside. John gestured for the gangly boy on his side to get out as the woman and older boy came around the back of the vehicle.

“This is my wife, Mary” began John, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Our youngest, Sam. And this is Dean, our oldest.” he finished.

The wind shifted just a hair, bringing the scents of them straight to the waiting group of lycans. Castiel shifted his feet and grit his teeth, just a touch. Or so he thought, he saw the sharp look that Ellen through his way in his periphery. “You good boy?” Ellen directed at him sharply.

“Yeah” he whispered back lowly.

Ellen eyed him critically, nodded and turned her attention back to the group at the car.

Those who knew Chuck well knew that the rubbing at the back of his neck in such a manner meant nothing good. 

“Your boy, John?” Chuck says, and Castiel can smell the stressed alpha scent wafting toward him on the gentle breeze, dampening down the sweet omega scent that has been moving his direction since the wind shifted.

“Yeah.” John sighs gustily. “I know this isn’t good, really I do…” John trailed off looking off over Chuck’s shoulder, aimlessly into the woods. “Chuck…” He pauses again, “How early do alphas turn?”

“Wha…” Chuck’s eyes snap to the younger boy, Sam. “Ellen, Castiel, come up here please.”

Ellen places her hand on Castiel’s arm as he moves to follow his father’s orders. “ Unuh youngun’, you stay right here, let me handle this.”

He let out a sigh of his own, thinking that Ellen was probably the wisest of them all. Ellen leaned up and whispered something in Chuck’s ear as she came up, he threw a quick look over at Castiel and nodded.

Chuck leaned over and spoke lowly to her again.

“Well, I knew you didn’t need confirmation on him, we can smell him clear over there.” She snarked, waving a hand in Dean’s direction.

Castiel watched in fascination as the taller boys cheeks lit up pink, he really was pretty… Charlie threw an elbow into his ribs and he snapped back to attention. His cheeks probably now matched Dean’s.

“Now, boy.” Ellen directs at Sam who is almost of a height with her, despite his young age. “I’m going to scent you, right in the crook of your neck. She lightly tapped her own neck in demonstration. “That alright with you? Nose only, nothing’ll hurt, promise.”

Sam nodded wordlessly, pale faced and anxious looking.

Ellen peered at him stoically, waiting for something it seemed. Her lips turned up just a hair as the boy leaned his head to the side and exposed his long thin neck. She leaned in, almost touching, and took a deep breath.

She coughed a bit in surprise as she leaned back. “How old are you? Eleven, twelve?”

“He’ll be thirteen this May.” John said. “Was I right?” 

“That he’s alpha?” Ellen interjected, “Yeah, presenting in the next three or four months, I’d say. Missouri’d pin it down better, but yeah.” She turned back to face Sam. “You’re gonna be alpha just a matter of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the encouragement! It's much appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dean was so confused, he had been truly under the impression that he was being dropped off and this would be goodbye. Goodbye to family and his old life. However, that does not seem to be what his dad is thinking. Instead, the kinda nervous looking bearded man is looking a little stressed but radiates a calmness that seems to help calm Dean as well. Instead of the sad and slightly panicky feeling he had when his dad had said they were almost there, Dean too feels calm, almost slightly detached. And now, this small woman was smelling Sam?

He found his attention pulled to the rest of the strangers. They were a small group standing together across the clearing from them and the impala. Two older men, and a young man and woman, not too much older than Dean himself, maybe just a year or two older, he thought. The young man had disheveled dark hair and striking blue eyes and seemed to be shifting a bit nervously, he seemed to look away quickly as Dean met his eye, something about that made Dean crack the smallest of smiles. While the small redheaded woman beside him looked to be barely containing her excitement, almost bouncing in her heavy looking boots.

Dean found his attention snatched back to his brother by the word “alpha” in the woman’s distinctive graveley voice. Wait, what!? She couldn’t possibly be talking about Sammy, he’s just a kid! Her next words cleared away any doubt about who or what she was talking about though.

“You’re gonna be alpha just a matter of time.” She said in a slightly gravelly timbre, directly to Sam.

He must have made some kind of noise denial, distress… several sets of eyes snapped to him.

“Don’t you worry none, we can help him.” She took a deep breath. “You too, Hon.” Her smile was soothing, “I’m Ellen.” 

John took over at this point, speaking up. “Ellen, I’m John Winchester. This is my wife Mary and our sons, Dean and Sam.” 

Chuck motioned the rest of the group over towards them, then turning back towards the Winchester family, “It would be best if we head home as soon as you are ready, it’s a bit of a rough road.”

John nodded his agreement. “Bathroom break and we are good to continue.”

“Do you want to stay in your car? There’s plenty of room if anybody wants to spread out?”

The boys both stepped closer to their parents, Chuck cracked a smile and nodded. “Alright then, let’s get ready to head back north.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red haired young woman bounded up and started speaking, “Hi! I’m Charlie! It’s so nice to meet you guys, you can use the trees over here if you need to go. It’s a bouncey road, reeeeally don’t want to have to pee with all those pot holes. Not so fun if you know what I mean. Oh and the pump totally works! So pee break, water break, and then welcome home!” All the words just seemed to spill out of her mouth.

The vibrant redhead jumped as Chuck placed a hand on her shoulder. “Breathe Charlie” He smiled at her.

“Okay” She said, a bit timidly. “Sorry, I get nervous.” She took another breath, “Right over here.”

Dean still felt a little befuddled, trudging behind the scrub brush to relieve his bladder. This day… He was both ecstatic and feeling extremely guilty, his whole family was here now and not back at the compound…

“Do alphas always turn younger than omegas?” he heard Sam ask as he fastened his pants.

“Usually” came the reply from Charlie. “Seems like most alphas present around thirteen or fourteen. “Chuck, Bobby, Bill, and Castiel are all alphas. I’m pretty sure Castiel presented just before his fourteenth birthday, I don’t know about the others, wasn’t exactly born yet.” She continued with a grin. “Ellen’s an omega, I’m a beta.”

“Huh...What exactly does beta mean?” Sam asked her.

“Eh, means we carry all the genes but don’t really express them. It’s like my instincts are there but… I don’t know, muted?” Charlie seemed to muse a bit to herself. “I can smell everybody but not as nuanced, not as strongly…”

“What do I smell like then?” Sam seemed quite eager.

“I’m not the best person to ask, kinda spicy, a bit harsh. It’s kind of a tool you know? Some people are going to smell good, some great, and some bad. Usually the better somebody smells the more compatible you are with that person.”

“Oh, is that why Dean smells gross? Or he did..” Sam gushes, Dean can feel his face heat. “You’re not bad now but…” he finally takes a look at his older brother’s red cheeks and ears. “Sorry, Dean.”

“Forget about it Sammy.” Dean mumbled, flushed face turned away. Only to meet the eyes of the very alpha Charlie was just talking about, standing at the pump as they moved back towards the cabin and Impala.

“Don’t worry, I think you smell pretty good. You should ask Castiel if he thinks you smell good.” Charlie directed cheekily towards Dean obviously noting where his gaze had traveled.

The teens are broken out of their little bubble by Mary clearing her throat behind them. “Let’s not ask about how good anybody smells just yet.” She intoned.

“Sorry, yes, home! Sorry.” Charlie babbles a bit as the groups gather back together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things start to move pretty efficiently as they quickly get the vehicles turned and headed back towards the north. They ended up keeping all their seating arrangements the same only putting the Impala in the middle of their small convoy. Castiel and Charlie still keeping an alert eye out to the rear.

Charlie started to slip out of her serious mode after a while though. She might not have as an acute sense of smell as most of the party but she had a keen eye and a mind for puzzles. She had not failed to note the reaction of her shy friend when the wind had shifted their way earlier.

“Soooooo…..” Charlie sing-songed, “What did you think of our new arrivals?”

“Charlie,” Castiel intoned seriously, “We are supposed to be keeping watch.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t multitask.” She rejoined cheerily. “Come on, I know you got a little whiff of our new omega. Pretty hot, huh?”

Castiel felt his chest rumble lowly.

“Dude!” Exclaimed the tenacious girl, “Did you just go all growly?”

“No! I…” Castiel found himself a little dumbfounded. “I… I don’t know.”

Charlie just grinned at him.

“Pay attention.” He said gruffly to the grinning girl sharing the truck bed with him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Charlie’s giving your boy a ribbin’ back there.” Bobby told after glancing into the old rear view mirror in the cab of the big truck.

“Hmmmm.” Chuck replied distractedly a rifle perched across his lap.

“Never seen Castiel react to an omega before.” Bobby prodded.

“What?” Chuck seemed to be pulled out of his head with that statement. “Really? Wait, did I miss something?”

“Wind shifted for a moment, the boy controlled it but it was there. We have omegas in camp go into heat pretty frequently, that boy’s never batted an eye.”

“That’s... interesting. I’ll have to talk to him.”

“Alright, idgit, out with it.” Bobby growled.

Chuck sighed heavily. “We are bringing Samuel Campbell’s daughter and grandson’s into camp. The biggest proponent of pure bloodlines I’ve ever heard of… And his daughter is a beta? Not only a beta but her offspring are an omega male and an alpha? I mean really?” He was on a roll now. “I don’t think a male omega can just happen like that? At least not from what we’ve found so far.” Chuck let out a half hearted laugh. “Ash’ll be excited.”

Bobby merely grunted in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!, Just wanted to say THANK YOU to everybody who is reading my little brain child and especially those of you that take the time to reach out and give me comments and kudos. It means so much!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The mini convoy worked their way painstakingly north, the creek crossing was once again a little treacherous but nothing horrible. They pulled through the gates of camp and gave the Winchester family their first glimpse of their new home just after the sun had settled low and dusk was setting in. The two trucks and one car pulled to a stop in front of the large main building. A small crowd was gathering as they stopped and started to pile out of the vehicles.

John climbed out first after a quick look and smile at his wife. Sam scrambled out enthusiastically, a grin plastered on his face. Dean took a deep breath and slowly opened his door and climbed out, his mom laying a comforting hand on his shoulder and guiding him just a bit to come around to stand with his brother and father.

Chuck made a stilted announcement of, “This is the Winchester family, John, Mary, Dean, and Sam. They are new residents, please make them welcome.”

A plump and serious but cheerful black woman stepped forward. “John Winchester, as I live and breathe, your beautiful family too. Didn’t I tell you I’d see you again?” John shifted nervously. “Now, don’t just stand there folks, come, dinner is ready and waiting.”

Chuck smiled at them, “Don’t worry we will get your stuff unloaded as soon as dinner is done. Missouri and Ellen do most of the cooking, they put on a good spread.”

The slightly bewildered family followed the crowd into what seemed to be a fairly large room with tables and chairs, the counter along the wall over which the kitchen could be seen, was covered in several large pots and bowls. The aromas drifting through the room were at once amazing and slightly overwhelming. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was so overwhelmed with various scents he was bordering on nauseous. He thought he should be hungry as he couldn’t really remember when his last real meal had been. His mom had handed him a sandwich in the car, but between the rough road and the anxiety of being on his way to being left with strangers he hadn’t managed more than a few bites.

Mary nudged him into line, Sam and John had happily already lined up a few people ahead. Dean found himself behind a rather thin man who turned out to be exuberantly friendly.

“Hi, I’m Garth. Sure is nice to meet you folks.” He, Garth apparently, introduced himself.

“Uh, hi…” Dean stammered, looking down feeling quite shy for some reason.

“Aren’t you sweet! Can I just hug you?!” Then without waiting for a response proceeded to wrap his arms around Dean.

Dean inhaled in shock and choked on the acrid scent of the man, instinctively shoving backwards away from the repellent scent and coughing.

The rumbling growl that ripped through the air seemed to be a shock to everyone. Dean found himself turning instinctively towards the rumble, seeing the dark haired boy from earlier, Castiel, a few feet away and fixing Garth with a glare that would sear right through him if such a thing were possible.

“Do. Not. Touch.” Castiel growled in a voice that made Dean shiver.

Garth stood shellshocked, seemingly not sure what to. Luckily Ellen descended.

“What are you thinking boy?” She delivered a slap to the back of Garth’s head.

“Ow” Garth stammered out.

“You don’t grab someone newly presented like that, where did your brain go? I know your mama taught you better than that!” Then she turned to Castiel. “Castiel. You good?”

Castiel looked towards the floor, body rigid. “Yes.” He rasped.

“I’m okay Cas.” Dean whispered nervously, for some reason he felt the need to reassure the tense young man standing there.

Blue eyes snapped up to his. He could feel the eyes around the room on them, hushed whispering sounds moving through the gathered community. Castiel nodded solemnly and turned, walking between the tables and people and out the side door. Dean found himself gazing after him, wondering what he smelled like, wrinkling his nose as the acrid, bitter smell of Garth seemed to linger in his sinuses.

“Sorry man, I didn’t think.” Garth reached a hand towards Dean again, this time it was Dean’s throat that the growl came out of. The thin man blanched and snatched his hand back. “Sorry...Sorry.”

Ellen huffed, shook her head at Garth and turned to join her own mate, Bill, further down the line.

Dean shuffled forward as the line got moving again, conversation flowed over him, much like the scents in the room. Meshing into a mass of noise he didn’t want to try to separate out. Numbly he held his plate and moved along as Mary scooped various dishes out for him, nudging him when they came to the end of the counter and turning, followed her to a round table already occupied by Sam, John, and Chuck.

John clapped Dean’s shoulder as he settled between his parents, gripping for just a second before letting go. That small gesture shook Dean out of his numbness. This wasn’t so different after all, maybe. They were together, in the common dining area, much like they would have been back at the compound. The only real difference seemed to be that people were rather more friendly, even unnervingly so, like Garth. 

So, Dean took a deep breath and focused on the meal in front of him. Allowing the conversation of his parents and Chuck to wash over him without paying attention.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chuck” Mary started, “Can you help me understand what just happened in line there?”

Chuck sighed, “Yeah, that’ll need to be addressed.” He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and began. “Castiel is an Alpha, so is Garth actually. Can’t believe he was dumb enough to grab Dean like that actually… Anyway, we are more instinct driven than regular humans. And I do include both of you in that.”

“Wait, what? Mary and I?” John sounded a little shocked.

Chuck nodded, “You have two sons both presenting, more importantly you two have a son who is an omega. That really is rare and doesn’t happen unless both parents are lycan. My theory, you are most likely both betas.”

“Really?” Mary said, surprise coloring her voice.

“Yes. I’ll have you talk to Ash sometime in the next few days, chances are he’ll be trying to track you down if I don’t introduce you. He has done a lot of studying of the families that we know of with omegas. And if are willing to have someone scent you, like Ellen did with Sam, we can tell you for sure.” Chuck paused to give them some time to process and to grab a couple bites of his own meal.

“Is that why we left so easily do you think John?” Mary ventured. “We just left everybody we’ve ever known and it wasn’t even a hard decision…”

“Maybe hon, maybe we just love each other.” John threw a little smile at his wife over the heads of their boys.

Chuck smiled at the family. They will be okay, he thought. They’ll fit in here well. 

The conversation halted for a while as everyone ate, Dean cleared his plate even if it was mechanically.

Sammy suddenly piped up, his plate empty. “Dean, did Garth smell bad to you? You shoved him.”

Dean froze, he really hadn’t been paying any attention till his brother uttered his name. “Uh, yeah, really bitter, acrid, kinda…” He stuttered out.

“Charlie said the better someone smells to you the more likely you are compatable, right?” Sam threw out to the table.

“That’s right.” Chuck responded.

“So is that what happened with the other one? Castiel?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Maybe, probably.” Chuck was watching the youngest Winchester with interest.

Sam turned to his brother again, “Did Castiel smell good to you Dean?”

“Uh...I don’t know. Couldn’t smell anything after Garth.” Dean mumbled out.

“Huh.” Sam sounded curious again, then his attention shifted abruptly to his empty plate. “Chuck? Can I get more?” An infectious grin spread across his face as Chuck nodded in reply.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck found his youngest son sitting in the west greenhouse, next to one of the beehives.

“Did you just move them in here?” He asked nodded at the stack of boxes.

“Yesterday morning. The hive seemed to be stirring, the trees in here are budding out already.” Castiel responded solemnly, not looking up from the ground he was staring at intently. They remained in silence for a few moments.

“You want to talk about it?” Chuck finally asked, breaking the quiet as he settled on the packed earth floor.

“About the bees or my being an assbutt in front of our new residents?” He groaned scrubbing his face roughly with his hands.

“Either one, whatever.” Chuck continued as if nothing was concerning.

“I was so angry.” Castiel sighed sadly. “And I had no right to be!” He was now directing his words towards the clear ceiling rather than looking at his father. He took a deep breath, then continued. “Garth touched him and I wanted to rip his hands off. And everybody was looking at me. They looked so surprised…” That thought pulled the smallest huff of laughter. “And I just keep thinking, that he called me Cas.”

“Dean did?” Chuck said with the smallest smile. His son just nodded in reply. “Better than what Gabriel calls you.”

“I didn’t even know he knew my name.” Castiel’s voice held a note of wonder. “But what do I do now? I don’t know why I reacted that way, I’ve never disliked Garth.”

“Well, that gets a little complicated. Garth should never have done that, and Dean was already stressed. You acted instinctively.”

“Then why do I feel like I should be ashamed of myself?” Castiel implored. 

“Over getting angry, protective, maybe kind of possessive?” Chuck mused. “We all do. It’s part of who… what, we are and there’s no getting out of it forever. You are just having to deal with it at an older age.”

“So, what. I just have to get used to it? Avoid everybody?” Frustration laced every word.

“No, that would be a bad idea, you can’t avoid everyone, isolation also won’t help you reign in the impulses. But you do need to get used to it. Because, maybe he’s your mate, maybe he isn’t. Maybe he will want to be with you, maybe he won’t. But no matter what he needs time.”

Castiel nodded in acknowledgement and thought to himself that he needed time too.

“Either way, don’t skip dinner.” His father handed him a small bag that he had been holding. “Missouri packed it for you. She’ll know if you don’t finish it.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, a bit faster! And hey, they are all in one place now!


	12. Chapter 12

The Winchester family were settled into a room with brusque efficiency by Missouri.

“Now, these here are temporary, we use them for guest rooms mostly. Most of our families like the cabins, they are mostly between here and the livestock barns. We just weren’t sure how many of you were comin’ today.” Missouri opened the door to show them a medium sized room with two large beds. 

“Oh! But this will work beautifully Missouri. Thank you.” Mary said sincerely.

“This is bigger than our old quarters.” John added.

“Hmmm.” Missouri hummed with a touch of disapproval. “Well, there are a few cabins that are open right now, you might like them, and we can look at them whenever you’d like. For now though, there are towels and a few toiletries in the bathroom. Help yourselves. Now, is there anything else you folks need tonight?”

They all shook their heads, Dean rather dazedly.

“Hmmm,” She turned her mouth down a touch again, “Well let us know, there’s always somebody in the radio room. That’s just down the hall. Door’s labeled and all.” Missouri paused, looking at Dean. “You settle in honey, I know, all these new smells are a might overwhelming, aren’t they?” But she doesn’t seem to expect any answer from Dean and plows on “Some good rest will have you feeling better in no time.”

With that, she nods her good-night’s and heads out the door, shutting it behind her. 

The Winchesters stood in silence for a moment, then Mary took charge, giving some orders to her little family. The small pile of things they brought in with them was quickly distributed. Pillows were changed out for their own and Mary sent Dean into the adjoining bathroom to change, handing him a soft t-shirt of John’s to wear. Dean smiled tiredly at his mother and quickly exchanged his clothing and made use of the facilities in preparation for bed. Dean emerged and Sam took his turn. 

“You’ll be okay sharing with Sam?” Mary asked. 

“Yeah.” Dean answered. “Can I have a shirt of yours too though?” He asked, a little hesitancy showing in the timbre of his voice.

“Of course, honey.” Mary assures him with a smile.

Dean climbs into the bed on the left side of the room, feeling both much younger than his seventeen short years, as his mother tucks him into the strange but comfortable bed, with one of her shirts, and like so much had happened in the last few days that he should be much, much, older than a mere seventeen.

Displaced, disconnected, maybe… Mary ruffled his hair and pressed a brief kiss to his forehead and Dean closed his eyes, strangely content. They were here and safe, together. And it was so much more than he could have asked for just this morning. The mattress behind him dipped just a bit as Sam clambered in and he could hear his mom and dad bidding him a good night as well. Dean let his mind go quiet, in the serenity that seemed to have enveloped the room, and he simply slept.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel, however was not feeling the peace of mind that the new Omega was. He was still in the greenhouse, though it was now fully dark, and the bees had long ago stopped their fitful explorations of the tray of honey sweetened water he had placed out for them to feed on till the new blossoms opened.

He had eaten the hearty sandwich that had been packed in the small canvas bag his father had left him. Not because he was feeling hungry but because he knew he would catch hell from both Missouri and Ellen if he didn’t. Those two had some fierce maternal instincts, and they did not hesitate to turn them on almost everyone in the camp, child or not. Not even Bobby escaped their cajoling and care, and in the eyes of both women, Castiel was still a child. Not surprising really, as both had known him since he had been an infant in arms.

Maybe it was time to go get some sleep Castiel mused to himself, in his own bed even, attempt to stop dwelling on, or hiding from, the maple and spice scent of the new young Omega in their midst. Now that the thought had entered his mind he felt a longing for his small bed in the room shared with his brother. Sighing to himself, Castiel hauled himself off the ground and stretched his protesting muscles. Dad was right, he couldn’t hide himself away, he had duties, duties he would not let someone else take on simply because he was feeling out of sorts. 

Gathering up his jacket and making sure he had not left a mess, he headed out of the sunken structure and up the short staircase to ground level. Breathing in the cool, moist, evergreen scented air made Castiel shake of the haze he had felt over his mind these last hours. So... he took a moment to gaze up at the night sky. 

And in doing so breathed a quick prayer of thanks to whoever may be responsible for the excellent eyesight and night vision that accompanied being lycan, because above him, danced green curtains of light. He choked on an unexpected laugh, of course they were green. Though truthfully, while Dean’s eyes were green, the soft cool tones dancing through the sky above, were nothing like the earthy forest tones in that gaze. Castiel chuckled to himself, feeling rather silly now, comparing someone’s eyes to the show above, and so, feeling more balanced he allowed himself to stand and just absorb the beauty of the ethereal lights. 

Maybe, just maybe, things wouldn’t be as bad as he had been fearing. It wasn’t like he had hurt anyone or even touched Garth or Dean. He had not lost control of himself so badly. Though it was enough to call attention. The fact that his father had searched him out with food and drink as well as comforting words spoke well enough to that. So, some space and some time, his father was right, he often was. Castiel breathed deeply and turned towards his cabin, time for some much needed rest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning dawned cold and rainy, the temperature dropping a bit as if to remind everyone that though they were near the coast, it was still only late January and spring was still weeks away yet.

Castiel and Gabriel shivered through morning chores. They had both grabbed hot drinks quickly and then set about doing some of the livestock chores. The camp had a few milk cows and more goats, there were a few sheep too but they often proved to be more trouble to milk so they were most often left with their lambs and kept primarily for the wool they gathered in the spring.

Gadreel had even shown up a several years ago with some rather large horses and he and Bobby had set about figuring out how to make an effective plow that the large animals could pull. Though when Gadreel had sought to enlist Bobby’s help with the horses themselves he had hightailed it out of there with a “I work on machines, idgit!” thrown over his shoulder.

That had not deterred the determined young man that was Gadreel, and he sought information high and low, often setting off on his own missions during the winter months, showing back up sporadically with pieces of old leather tack, books, and occasionally, more horses. Chuck had nodded indulgently and let him be, the young man had a passion. Luckily they had pasture land enough for all, and the animals seemed hearty enough to stand the mild local winters without much in the way of aid.

Castiel threw a casual wave to Gadreel at the opposite end of the barn, his other arm weighed by the large bucket of milk that he was carrying to the shelf for safe keeping. Anna was already out among the goats, she had an affinity for the animals and had taken over most of their oversight as a young teenager. 

Castiel’s own chores in the barn were becoming less and less as he took on more of the gardening but he rather enjoyed the morning milking chores. The girls filed into the milking room eager for their morning grain and often grateful to have their udders relieved by warm soothing hands. The repetitive motions of milking and the earthy sweet smell of the animals were soothing in an odd way.  
Shooing the last cow back out into the field he gathered his supplies and put the unused cleaning cloths away, washed the stanchion, and made sure all the feed lids were secure. Then retrieving a shoulder yoke carefully hooked the milk buckets on either end and bent to secure the yoke over his own shoulders, standing to lift all four large buckets at once. 

Arriving at the kitchen door he transferred all the milk over to Ellen’s capable hands and happily went to wash up and get himself fed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean, woke feeling better rested than he could remember in some time, even before the Heat.  
The warm line of Sammy’s back was pressed against his own and it was just… soothing.

Ever so faintly he could hear the sounds of people moving in the building. He wondered what time it must be. He could see the lumps of his parents in the bed on the other side of the room. Well, he thought, can’t be that early. Carefully he eased out from under the blankets and tiptoed to the bathroom, closing the door softly behind himself he flipped on the light switch and squinted up at the light, and smiled at the stack of towels on the shelf above the toilet. 

The water was deliciously warm and the soap seemed to consist of homemade bars that left his skin and hair surprisingly soft and didn’t have much of a scent, maybe with people here being more sensitive to scents they did use so many. So he was pleased and relaxed when he stepped out of the bathroom and found his family stirring. Dean contented himself with getting dressed, including his father’s shirt as an over shirt and slaking his thirst with a cup from the jug he found by the door.

Sam was the slowest to get moving, having spread like a starfish across the bed after Dean had left it and not stirring further until Mary reached over and stroked his hair, calling his name gently. “Sam, honey. Your brother and father are about ready to start chewing their own arms off. Time to get up.”

“Huh, what?” Sam mumbled sleepily. “Food?”

John let out a laugh at that. “Yes, Son, food. But it’s all out there.” He gestured towards the door.

“Okay, let’s go.” Sam half tumbled out of bed.

“Uh, do you want to get dressed first?” John asked, a suppressed laugh coloring his words.

“Oh, okay.” Sam looked down at himself seemingly surprised that he was in pajamas. He sleepily pulled a few items out of his duffel and headed to the bathroom.

Just a few short minutes later the family headed out of their room and down the hall to the kitchen and dining hall where they had had dinner the night before.

People were scattered about the room small groups here and there at the tables, delicious food aromas hung in the air.

The family still stuck fairly close together but those who noticed them took note that they were markedly less nervous than the previous evening.

Dean noted that people were keeping a bit more distance from him than they had the previous evening and he briefly wondered why but was thankful for it, no matter what the cause. It was less overwhelming this morning, less crowded as well. At least he thought it was, honestly other than Garth hugging him and then Cas, last night’s meal was a blur.

Just then Dean smelled something amazing, like honey, fresh rain, maybe cedar, and something deep and electric, tangy and earthy. Dean wanted nothing more than to find where it was coming from. He quickly turned, head snapping around, to find the source and spotted the shaggy dark hair and blue eyes of Castiel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesh, it's been awhile. Deepest apologies! I rewrote this a few times, worried that it was just ... blah... and well, it's been a busy summer. This will continue though, no worries about that!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Castiel walked into the dining room after cleaning up after his chores expecting to have a good breakfast, he loved Ellen’s breakfasts. They were often simple, grain porridges that she stewed with dried fruit that they worked all summer to preserve for these colder times, with honey and the fresh milk he helped bring in. Instead, he found himself caught in the gaze of clear green eyes from across the room. He stumbled slightly and glanced behind him, no it was most assuredly him that the young Omega was staring at with a slightly dropped jaw.

“Boy! You shut that door! We ain’t trying to heat the outdoors!” Ellen hollered out from the kitchen.

Castiel jumped and found himself turning to quickly shut the door blocking the chilly morning breeze that had been to his back. Finding himself extraordinarily nervous, he took a deep breath before turning back around to face that gaze again. And yes, those eyes were still locked on him, though Dean’s younger brother jostling at his elbow seemed to slightly bring him out of his daze at bit, at least enough that he had closed his mouth. Castiel found himself swallowing nervously and wringing his hands a bit. Finding himself at a loss as to how to proceed in this situation, he really hadn’t counted on seeing Dean so soon…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean! Dean!” Sam whisper yelled, with a little desperation. “Stop staring at the poor guy, you’re making him nervous!”

“Hmmmm….W..wha?” Was Dean’s stammered response.

“Dude, you’ve got to stop staring!” Sam glanced desperately at his parents. Mary was looking on with a bemused smile and John’s expressions seemed to be warring between amusement and worry. 

“But, can you smell him Sammy?” Dean whispered, standing and taking a couple steps towards the young Alpha, who seemed frozen, standing, still, by the door. 

“What?! Dean!” Sam was hanging on to Dean’s arm like he was trying to walk to his death. Dean continued to make slow but steady steps towards the visibly nervous young man, Sam pulling at his arm. His parents rising quickly with a screeching of chairs to move with him.

“Sam,” John’s hand came down on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m not sure this is something we are going to be able to avoid.” John was trying hard to show calm but truly, he was just as nervous as Sam. Mary seemed to be the only one that was actually calm.

“Castiel isn’t going to hurt him, right Castiel? You wouldn’t hurt Dean.” She turned calm but stern eyes on the dark haired teen.

Now it was Castiel’s turn to gape, hurt Dean? Of course not! Realizing a bit belatedly that he hadn’t actually said any of this aloud. “No” he stammered, “No, I wouldn’t hurt Dean. Of course not!” His voice did seem rougher than normal though.

Mary glanced over and noted that they had a few spectators, including Ellen, who noticing the other woman’s regard gave an approving nod.

Dean, for his part, felt as if he moving in a dream. Slightly detached and not really aware of what was being said around him. He just really wanted more of that wonderful scent and the closer he got to Cas the stronger it was. Suddenly he realized that he was almost nose to nose with the slightly older boy. “Cas?” His voice cracked. “Why do you smell like that?”

“Like what?” Cas asked lowly, a gruff tremble to his voice.

“Really...good.”

Cas couldn’t suppress the noise that seemed to rumble deep in his chest. A deep, rumbly, purr. “I…” He started. “Uh…” 

As Castiel stood in front of him seemingly struggling to find words. Dean found himself desperately wanting to breathe the scent of the man, undiluted by the other scents in the room. He wanted, just a little. Dean found his eyes fixated on the small amount of skin just at his collar, golden and tempting. He bent forward inhaled deeply and sighing against warm flesh. The gloriously warm and scented skin beneath his face shivered and he delighted in the gooseflesh he could feel rise under the sensitive skin of his lips. His hands had ended up high on Cas’ biceps and he could feel the twitches of those lean muscles as Cas now seemed to struggle against himself. 

“Dean, Honey.” That was Mom’s voice. “Dean?” He felt he hand settle ever so lightly on his shoulder. He also felt the low rumble in Cas’ chest, but it cut off as quickly as it had started. “Dean?” Mary called low, “Castiel might need a little space now.”

Dean shifted himself just slightly, realizing he had pressed his entire torso to Cas’. He hadn’t even registered that until he was bringing himself to move away. Cas’ face was turned slightly away from him and he could see the way the young alpha had his hands clenched tightly at his sides. 

Dean swallowed nervously, was Cas mad at him? He hadn’t moved away… Yeah, it was kind of weird that he had just stuck his face in the guy’s neck while simultaneously plastering himself to his front. Uh, why did he do that in the first place?   
Dean found himself standing there, his mother’s hand a restraining hand on his shoulder as he alternately wanted to bury his face in Cas’ neck again and wanted to run back to the room and hide. The beads of nervous sweat started to show themselves on his neck and forehead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was trying so hard, he wanted desperately to scent Dean in return. But he wasn’t sure that Dean knew the implications that his scenting had. Castiel was also positive his eyes must be flashing at this point and he really didn’t want to terrify Dean or his family. So, he did the best he could to hold still and breathe shallowly. Tamping down the growl that rumbled in his chest as Dean’s mother touched the Omega, coaxing him away. What was wrong with him? He could NOT growl at his mate’s mother! Shit. His dad was right. He took a deep breath, and all he could smell was distressed Dean.

Castiel’s head snapped up. Why was his Omega distressed? He found himself scanning the room for threats and moving quickly to close the gap that was between them. Dean’s face was turned to the floor, breathing shallowly, anxiety seeping out of his very pores. He knew he was baring his teeth at Dean’s parents even as he wrapped the Omega up in his arms, pulling Dean’s face up and into his neck. Castiel felt the tension easing out of Dean’s body at the contact, Dean’s scent also melted away from bitter and burned back to the earthy sweetness he already felt was embedded in his brain.

As Dean relaxed he seemed to almost melt against the young Alpha, allowing most of his weight to slump against him. Castiel became aware that there was a small circle of clear space around him, that awareness soothed his instincts and allowed him to calm enough to speak to the young man he had wrapped tightly in his arms. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked, trying to be soothing. “Are you ok?”

The Omega nodded against his neck.

“Alright.” Castiel worked on vocalizing calmly. “We do need to talk about this though. This scent bond is…” He trailed off, “Big.” He finished, a little shake in his voice that seemed to make Dean cling to him that much harder. Castiel’s stomach chose this moment to make it’s lack of sustenance known. Dean let out a small huff of laughter against his neck. And that small thing seemed to lighten the mood enough for them to relax their grips on each other and for Dean to bring his head up from where it had been pressed into Castiel’s neck.

“Let’s feed you, Cas.” Dean murmured and shifted over towards the counter tugging the Alpha along with him.

Castiel went along willingly, a little bewildered as Dean started grabbing dishes, preparing to serve him. Castiel reached out and gently touched his elbow. “Dean, you don’t need to do this.”  
“Please, Cas. Just let me right now, okay? I need to, I think.”

“Okay Dean.” And Castiel proceeded to accept a bowl heaped with cereal and fruit as Dean filled and handed it to him. And followed the Omega back to the table that he had been sitting at previously and where his family had reestablished themselves and watched the pair approach that table with varying expressions on their faces. Sam was glaring at Castiel, if he had fangs they surely would have been exposed and he was positive that, had the boy already presented not only would Sam’s eyes be flashing red but he would most likely have a fight on his hands.

“Sammy knock it off! You’re making the whole place reek!” Dean called, dropping into big brother mode easily. The display of Dean’s rather cheerful calling out of his brother seemed to soothe the young Alpha-to-be.

Castiel settled next to Dean, Mary to his left. And did his best to relax and eat his breakfast that Dean had prepared. It was a little hard with four sets of eyes at the table watching him intently and a few from surrounding tables as well. Not to mention Dean was pressing his thigh tight into his own under cover of the table. All in all it was incredibly distracting.

Finally he pushed his empty bowl away, finished the tea that Dean had also prepared for him and looked at Dean’s family. Sam was still scowling, John looked concerned but not upset persay, Mary looked...calm, which was oddly unnerving. He cleared his throat, thinking of how best to phrase a potentially volatile topic.

“We should probably talk about this now, but maybe somewhere quieter.” Castiel stated, “We should probably include my father as well.”

John nodded tersely to him, getting up. They all gathered their dishes up and took them to the tubs where some of the younger ones were preparing to wash all the morning dishes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was feeling a confusing mix of emotions. He had been so relieved and happy that Cas hadn’t been mad at him. But the overwhelming need to bury his face in the man’s neck and breathe nothing but the scent of Cas for the rest of his days was confusing. He wanted the alpha, he wanted to bear his teeth and growl at any other Omega and some of the Beta’s too. At least he thought they must be Beta’s, like that dark eyed redhead that had approached them in the hallway on the way back to their quarters. It was all doubly confusing for the fact, as a seventeen year old boy, he had always just assumed he’d be with a woman. The fact that a couple boys drew his eye just as much as a couple of the girls was just ignored.

It had taken a little while to track Chuck down. And Dean was surprised to discover that Cas didn’t live with his parents but had a cabin a little ways off from the main building with his brother Gabe. It had surprised him because family felt so emphasized here. No one was shuffling the boys off to their own spaces with other people of the same age and sex. Dean half huffed a laugh to himself at that thought, maybe there was a reason the organizations was so different here. Many more dynamics than just the, you are boy, you are girl, categorizations of the compound. 

There were also more young people even though there were fewer people as a whole. And everyone seemed to be quick to point out mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, family… 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel fidgeted a bit, Sam was glaring at him again from his spot on the edge of the bed next to his mother. Dean had pulled him to the bed on the other side of the room and he could tell this must have been where the Omega had slept. Which filled him with an odd compulsion to roll across it and mix his own scent in too. Dean was pressed against his side a warm firm line from knee to shoulder as they sat facing Dean’s parents and brother.

Finally the was a soft knock and John moved quickly to usher Chuck in. 

“So we need to have a bit of a discussion I hear?” Chuck sounded torn between amusement and chagrin. Castiel wasn’t sure if that was due to the subject or the need for the talk itself. Either way the comment was met with awkward silence.

“Alrighty then,” he continued on. “First of all, Castiel, do you think you are scent bonded?” Castiel nodded in response, he was sure they were.

“Dean was growling at Anna in the hallway on the way here.” He voiced aloud.

“That redhead who was eyeing you?” Dean growled out beside him.

“Okay, well that answers that.” Chuck nodded.

“Wait, what exactly is scent bonding?” Mary interrupted.

Chuck sighed. “It’s the first step to becoming mates.”

“They are kids!” John jumped in.

“Yes, they are young but this is also a spontaneous bond, am I right, Dean? You scented Castiel for the first time this morning?”

“Yeah, didn’t know what it was, Cas just smells...good, right, I dunno.” The young man broke off, rubbing his flushed face on Castiel’s shoulder.

“He dragged me over there, Cas was kinda frozen.” Sam added.

“It’s okay Dean, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Chuck consoled, “But it is a little worrisome because you just had your first heat. We don’t want anyone rushing into anything because of hormones.” He turned towards John and Mary. “Spontaneous scent bonds like this are a rare thing even among communities like this one.”

“What do we do? Can they just break it?” John asked. 

Both the boys snarled at the suggestion, Cas moving his body in front of Dean’s on pure instinct.

“Ah, yeah. It doesn’t work that way.” Chuck started. “Sometimes distance can make it fade, but this, when it’s so strong and Dean just presented, it would be better to monitor them. Try and help them control it a bit.”

“Cassie, you are a couple months out from your next cycle, yeah?” Chuck aimed the question at his son. Cas nodded, quarterly ruts were the norm, the strongest one’s usually happening in the fall.

“That’s good, we’ve got a little time.”

“Why does THAT matter?” Sam asked with a grimace.

“Because they will pull each other into cycle most likely.” Chuck was very matter of fact.

Castiel could feel Dean tense against him. “I didn’t like it.” He whispered just loud enough that Castiel could hear him.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’ve never liked mine either.” He murmured back rubbing his arm, in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He swallowed, feeling incredibly guilty that he might cause this beautiful creature to suffer sooner than he needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know, I suck, it's been way too long. Long story short the last 3 ish months of this year can just bite me, you know? But don't give up on me, I'm still writing, even if it's slow. Anyways, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing something for consumption! I welcome constructive feedback, be nice please. :-)


End file.
